I'll Cut The Strings Because I'm Not Your Puppet
by otakucraze
Summary: ItachixOC An experimented on girl meets the infamous Uchiha Itachi... What's the worst that can happen?
1. Meet the freak

Chapter One

I hate a lot of things, but the number one spot has to go to the 'wonderful' (notice the sarcasm) gatherings I cough am forced to cough go to with my parents to the company they work for, and that I coughforced tocough work at as well.

I didn't always hate these get-togethers. Quite the contrary, I actually enjoyed these get-togethers because it was usually the only time I got to spend with my parents. It all changed when one day when I was 14 I got ran over by a car and ended up in a coma. My mother, who is an inventor, thought that this was a perfect opportunity to use me for an experiment that she was currently working on and since she needed a specimen, preferably human since they could no longer use animals…. Stupid people, to make it simple, she used me.

Her daughter

Her ONLY child

She used me as an experiment and made me into a freak….

And this I am constantly reminded of when I go to these get-togethers….

I am a FREAK

… Thanks Mom….

What did she do?

My _wonderful_ mother injected my body with different types of metal. She placed most of the metal in the bone marrow, so when my body produced blood cells they were 'evolved' as she put it. She placed metal in my blood stream, and in my muscles.

I woke up a few weeks after the 'operation' in complete and total pain. But that wasn't the worst part…. I couldn't eat any of the foods I usually ate.

No hamburgers

No french-fries

No meat

No vegetables

Fat and metal were all I was allowed to eat. Anything else and I could die from malnutrition.

My father, who works as a spy for the company, was quite angry for not telling him that she used _his _daughter to further advance my mother's experiment. Well, that was his opinion till he found out that the metal in my body could go up and through my pores to protect me. Then he was glad that my mother did this to me and I was forced to work for the company.

This is the part of my life where my respect for my parents went down the drain.

…And where I began to form my revenge.

I got my own office at the company, its name you ask? Can't tell you… they not only will kill me, but you as well. Anyway, I got my own office and since my mom's inventor's gene runs through my veins, I upgraded my cell… I mean… office. Yeah, office…. I also upgraded myself so when I feel like it I can form claw like fingers that are resistant to high temperatures and can melt and cool metal at my will, also, my claws have magnetic properties that I can bend to my will as well.

I make sure to have a lot of Germanium also, to create things with, as well as arsenic, to inject in my veins to make the metal I make, or eject from my body, and mold, deadly. I also inject Antimony, to make myself fire-proof, Polonium, to make radio-active artwork, Boron and Calcium, for my body to get _some_ nutrients, and lastly, this metal mixture is mixed with Mercury to make it liquid.

I can drink a variety of metals; these include Mercury, Rubidium, Caesium, Francium, and Gallium. After drinking these I can do physical things much better, I mean… run faster than professional Olympic stars, lift a jeep and hold it over my head with one hand, jump from up to the roof of a three-story building… that sort of thing, and I also speed up slightly, and cannot sit still.

I lost all my taste for things around the first week of eating and drinking these things.

I also carry many other metals to melt and mold, in this extensive amount of metal, I am proud to say I have Titanium.

Anyway, as you can remember, I hate get-togethers, and unfortunately, this is where I am now…

"Oh, look how much she has grown!" My mother's coworkers said as I rolled my eyes and turned up the volume on my mp3 player, too bad my hearing had intensified after the operation, as did my eyesight. "How old is she now?"

"Nineteen"

"A complete success, Cobalt is not only still alive, but is very useful to the organization" I growled and left the room heading to my 'office' to grab metal, a snack, and lots of 'drinks'. I didn't care that I was going to get in serious trouble for my actions. I then walked over to the invention that I was helping to create. It was a time/dimension transport device. After passing all the security devices I went to the outside of the device. This was the main control system, I pushed random buttons (I can't have you repeating my actions) and the safety door opened. The outer rim was called the 'safety feature', or the 'outside layer', while the inside was the actual 'transport device', or the 'inside layer'. For various safety reasons I cannot say, the actual 'transport' button is on the outside, for other safety reasons.

I took off the wooden board that held the keyboard of buttons and checked the wiring. I had heard that yesterday's test-run had been a failure once again. I saw a few loose wires and soldered them where they belonged. I gingerly placed the wooden board back where it belonged and tested out the controls. After pressing a few buttons the inner glass door slammed shut and locked. I grinned. One of the loose wires down, just need to check the other to one to make sure it works. I pressed a few more buttons and was happily greeted by the intercom stating that my destination was ready. It was then I heard the door open. I instantly ducked down, fearing it was one of my parents. I heard a woman giggling and grimaced. I was locked in, and now as I remember it, you can only get out from unlocking the door on the _outside layer_. I groaned as I stood up, grabbing my bag as I prepared to pound on the glass wall when I got the lovely view of a man and a woman sucking face, the man lowered the woman on the keyboard on the outside and I watched in horror as she leaned back, taking the man with her, as she pressed the button that transported the person in the 'inner layer' to wherever they had wanted to go. I inwardly cursed as I felt waves of nausea wash over me as the weirdest sensation came over me. It felt as if I were being taken apart, molecule after molecule. I raised my hand and almost screamed as I looked _through_ my hand in terror. I felt my stomach drop as I felt as if I were up high on a roller coaster and just about to go down a big drop. I closed my eyes tight as I felt myself spinning, and as quickly as it started, it stopped.

I carefully opened my eyes to find myself in a desert.

In between two people

Who both looked at me in shock.

And both held what looked like kunai to my throat.

My day keeps getting better and better.


	2. Metal biter

I own NOTHING, like usual. SO leave me alone, no, scratch that, read my story, message me, than leave me alone if you still wish to sue. I can only give credit to myself on two things, Cobalt, and my imagination that STILL astounds me with its never-ending-ness, which inspires me, along with reviewers, when I research what I write. Anyways..

A big shout out to these lovely reviewers: nautikitti, A Wonderer, Grapefruit.ninja, Koori Youkai Hime, Lindsay-chan

This chapter is dedicated to you.

Also an extra special shout-out to Gaara's Pyro RACCOON for the inspiration of this chapter… for those of you who do not know, here was Gaara's Pyro RACCOON's review " if that was me id say " put those away or else ill eat it" lol that would be funny PLZ UPDATE VERY SOON OK!" I actually used something like that in this chapter. ALL CREDIT GOES TO GAARA'S PYRO RACCOON.

Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 2

I moved my eyes back and forth between the two people, I couldn't move my head otherwise I'll get slashed. Both had this weird headband thing on their forehead that had a metal piece attached to it with a weird design on it. One, the one on my left, was a guy who had black hair and brown eyes, has four vertical slashes, while the other; a blond haired blue eyed… man? I don't know, he did have feminine features, but looked flat-chested, so it could go either way. Well, _it _had most of its hair covering the metal piece, but from what I could see it looked like a box-like shape with a giant slash through it.

"Deidara, what is taking so long?" A low, cruel voice said as a short, fat figure came out from the shadows.

"Sorry Sasori-danna, but this strange girl just suddenly appeared out of no where, yeah" Blondie, Deidara said as the short figure, Sasori, said as he looked at me up and down, I knew this because his head had to go up to look at my upper body.

"Aki-sensei, what are we going to do about the girl?" The guy on my left said to the person I had noticed before that was behind him.

"He do not know if she is with them or against them, so kill her as well" Aki said as my eyes widened in shock. That was before my body went into 'rage mode' I guess you can call it. It is a 'mode' where my body gets itself ready for battle and my heart pumps to an silent, yet ever present, song and thus giving my muscles more 'evolved' cells, which in the end give the muscles more oxygen. It is kind of like a sugar high, I get hyper and jumpy. The boy on my left retracted his kunai as he made a move to stab me in the chest.

To bad it didn't hit me there.

Let me explain…

When he moved the kunai I had summoned the metal running through my veins to come up to the surface and thus creating a shield. Yes, I used my own arm to block the oncoming attack from the boy.

And I started to laugh.

The look on his face was priceless.

"Nice try, to bad you can't hurt me." I said with an evil low voice with a smirk on my face as I grabbed the kunai still against my now metal skin with my other hand, I grabbed the kunai in-between two fingers as I summoned the metal to create the claws I invented myself to surface. Once my claws were in place I 'turned on the heat' I guess you could say as I began to heat up the metal weapon he was holding. A loud yelp came from the boy as he let go of the kunai in his hand to nurse the burn he just got from the red-hot (quite literally) kunai. I let an evil chuckle escape my lips as I watched the look of shock on the two boys faces as I melted the kunai in-between my two fingers, my index and my thumb, begin to melt and run down my fingers until it reached my palm and formed a ball.

One of my favorite things to watch is the shock and terror in someone's face just before you lay the finishing blow and kill them mercilessly. This is mainly because I imagine my parent's faces on the victim(s).

I smirked evilly as once again my parent's faces appeared on the two boys faces. I dug my claws into the melted ball of metal and made a string, which floated in the air which I was confused about but would deal with that later, of kunai, tiny, thin kunai. The terror on my parent's faces was classic (I think I drank to much mercury) and I watched as my father (Aki-sensei) told my mother (the boy) that they should retreat. My evil smirk turned into a malicious grin as I commanded the kunai to fly towards my victims, and my mind fluttered in confusion when the kunai practically did what I commanded. The kunai were all aimed for the head of both the unlucky, and stupid, victims. I started to laugh once more until I was hit on the head from behind and was knocked unconscious into a world of darkness and promptly fell into someone's arms.

I don't know how long I was unconscious but I did know one thing, I needed my syringes full of nutrients for my body. I looked up and saw my arms were chained above my head and both my wrists were within a pair of shackles.

This is the part of the story where a normal teenage girl would start to freak out

To bad I am not a normal teenage girl anymore

So what did I do?

I chuckled lightly to myself at my captor's stupidity before I stood up and summoned my claws to come forth to melt the metal shackles. Once that task was done I went to the door and turned the knob, and wasn't surprised when I found it to be locked. I chuckled once again as I used my claws to melt the metal and so I could do a desperate search for my bag that held the syringes I desperately needed. Once the door handle was melted I pushed the door with my finger and walked out into the hallway. I heard noises down the hallway and decided to go down that way (when I don't have my daily 'meals' I loose my common sense, and often act against my better judgment). With my enhanced hearing…

Ah yes, I haven't told you about my body enhancements… after the 'operation' I had noticed that some of my senses intensified…. Like my hearing, sight, and touch. However, the senses that stayed the same were my sense of taste and smell… which both went down the drain after a while. Let me explain… as you know, metal tastes nasty, and having the same tasting metal in my mouth I eventually lost my sense of taste. My sense of smell was from smelling the metal. The metal I drink is usually poisonous or radio-active… so my sense of smell left quickly after my 'operation'.

Yet another reason to plan revenge on your parents ne?

Anyway… With my enhanced hearing I heard a conversation that slightly peaked my interest.

"I'm telling you, yeah, the girl can melt metal with her hand, un, she can get out of the shackles." A familiar voice sounded

"For the last time Deidara, if she didn't use a jutsu, and did no hand seals, and her eyes did not change color, there is no logical way that she can melt metal" Another, unfamiliar voice sounded. I stupidly made myself known with a rather loud yawn. Two people looked at me, Blondie, and someone I never met before. This guy was blue and looked like he had gills under his beady yellow eyes.

"Blondie," I said bluntly to the blonde "Where is my bag" He pointed in the direction I was originally headed in.

"In there, yeah, and my name is Deidara, not Blondie, and he is Kisame. And" he turned to the blue dude "Told ya so, un"

I walked away as the two began to bicker and walked into what looked like a living room, two couches surrounded a TV and a table was off to the side that had eight chairs. The kitchen was added on to the north of the table and two people, or a person and a wooden puppet thing were sitting and reading on the couches. Once I entered the room I caught both of the guy's attention.

"Bag?" I asked, I felt like I was about ready to throw up, and feint and I was about to get a dizzy spell. The puppet man pointed to the floor space in-between the two couches and I dragged myself over there to unzip the bag and dig through my 'necessities' to find my syringes.

I smiled lightly to myself as I found what I was looking for and carefully unzipped the outer layer of the bag box thing. After unzipping the nylon lining I opened the box to find that none of the syringes were broken. I took out two and set them gingerly on the ground as I put the nylon lining back over the box and zipped it back up and put it back in my bag. I took off the plastic safety thing off the needle part of syringe and squeezed out the air and lifted my sleeve and pushed the needle into the vein. I squeezed the mixture into my blood stream and slowly started to feel better. I took the other syringe and repeated the process on my other arm. I felt like the cloud over my brain lifted and I was able to think clearly once again.

"Where am I?"

"Akatski headquarters" The person sitting on the couch said as he went back to his book. I looked him over and observed his long blackish-blue-purple hair, his red eyes with comma shaped pupils, his long red cloak with red clouds outlined in white and his sandals which I noticed that everyone except puppet man was wearing. I also noticed everyone wore the cloak except me.

"Are the cloaks a sign of your organization?" I asked this question which made his head lift from his book and look at me.

"Yes"

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Why am I here?"

"To join Akatski"

"Why?"

"Because you obviously have talent"

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have no choice"

"You are not my master"

"I am your superior and you will do what I say"

"You cannot control me"

"I think otherwise"

"No one asked you"

"Enough flirting you two" Puppet man said as he got off the couch "Girl, leader-sama wishes to speak with you"

"My name is Cobalt"

I guess I should explain my name. My mother was a Geologist major in college before she joined the organization. My name is not by chance, and no I not named after the color, I am named after the mineral, the _metal_. My mother was, and still is, fascinated by metal, for it is what dominates the periodic table. My mother decided to name me after the metal she was experimenting with when she had me.

I HATE my name

But it kind of fits me now…

"Follow me." Puppet man said and I hurriedly picked up the used syringes and put them back in my bag and stood to catch up with the wooden man. We walked down the hallway I came down a while ago and turned a little after we passed the room I woke up in and knocked on the door at the end of the hallway we turned down on. A low husky voice answered the knock with an "enter". Puppet man opened the door and we walked in. There was a desk in the middle of the small room with two chairs on one side and a figure on the other that was completely covered in shadows.

"Leader-sama, the girl you requested to see" Wooden man said as he pushed me inside slightly with his tail.

"Thank you Sasori" 'Leader-sama' said and I looked back in slight shock that that man was the 'Sasori-Danna' that I met not to long ago.

Sasori bowed and closed the door. I put my attention back on 'Leader-sama'.

"You are allowed to sit, girl"

"The name is Cobalt" I said as I obediently sat down. This guy was leader here for a reason, and if everyone here respected him, than I would show him _some_ respect.

"I understand that you were knocked out and shackled in our little prison." I nodded "And I am terribly sorry for that" I looked at him with a bit of shock, this guy just apologized, something I hadn't heard in a _long_ time "I hope that that specific incident does not hinder your decision to join our organization" He said.

I have to say, this guy has my respect.

"What does your organization do?" I asked. There was a minute of silence before Leader-sama spoke again

"We… wish to take over the world with the help of the tailed demons…"

"There are demons in this world?!" I said as I stood up and put my hands on the desk "That is SO cool" My reaction made Leader-sama chuckle. I calmed myself down and sat down once more.

"You make it sound as if you don't come from this world."

"I… don't" I said cautiously

"You don't" Leader-sama said ass he folded his hand on the desk and leaned forward so his head on his hands "How did you get here?"

"A dimensional/ time travel machine I helped create"

"You are an inventor"

"Yes"

"Interesting"

I left the office of Leader-sama after accepting the offer of being a part of Akatski. Sasori was waiting at the end of the hall.

"Your answer?" He asked

"I accepted"

"I'll show you to your room." He said as he led me back into the living room and we turned to go past the table and down the hallway I had not noticed before where there were doors on both sides. We headed further down the hallway till we came to the fourth door on the right where he opened it up and allowed me to enter. I looked around. It wasn't much. A bed was in a corner with black sheets with red clouds and white lining around the clouds. A little nightstand was beside the bed with a little lamp on top of it. On the other side of the room was a small wooden wardrobe and a door that led to a small bathroom. "The cloak is in the wardrobe" Sasori said. I walked over to the wardrobe and took out the cloak and shrugged it on and zipped it up and walked over to the bed. Sasori made his way over to the door and I took a glance at his tail.

"Hey Sasori" I started. He stopped at the door and turned towards me.

"Yes"

"What connects the wooden pieces of your body?"

"Metal"

"Can I see?" I asked and he brought his tail over to me. I looked at the metal in disgust. "This is a very horrid metal, couldn't you find anything better?" I asked he scowled at me. "I can replace it with a metal that is three times as strong and just as flexible as this cruddy metal"

"Really?!" I nodded and told him to sit down as I began the transfer of metals.

Later that day I was in the living room with Sasori and Itachi. Itachi was reading a book on new ways to kill someone, while Sasori was teaching me how to carve a puppet successfully. After the transfer, Sasori and I began a very close friendship. He was now out of his scorpion puppet and I got the pleasure of replacing the metal wiring _and_ seeing him in his semi-normal-human form. I still highly disliked Itachi with a passion, and Deidara and Kisame were highly annoying. So in return I annoyed them. Kisame was shark-bait, and Deidara was Blonde-chick (I had found out from Sasori that he was a guy, and it gave him a good laugh that I thought that Deidara was a girl), for nicknames they hate are a great way of annoying someone. I had long ago put my bag in my room and was completely content with carving a little puppet when Kisame and Deidara ran into the room with a familiar looking box. I froze. I _needed_ those. I watched as Kisame and Deidara were throwing them between each other and I stood up and walked over before trying to get the box back. The game went from catch to monkey-in-the middle. Kisame was the one who missed the box and I watched in horror as the box fell do the ground, the top came off, and all my syringes fell out of the box, a couple broke. At this point Itachi and Sasori stopped what they were doing to watch the show. I made a fist and brought it to my other hand as I began to pop knuckles before repeating the process on my other hand.

"Ever seen a pissed metal girl before?" I asked. Kisame shook his head no. I went into 'rage mode' and the song that basically popped into my head was 'getting away with murder'. I didn't even have to summon the metal in my blood to surface over my skin; it did it by itself, which I will deal with later. "Now you can say you have.." I jumped at him and attempted to claw him but he dodged the attack. Deidara wisely sat on the couch next to Itachi and began to read his book (he took it from Itachi's hand).

After watching me attempt to maim the shark boy Itachi got bored and did some hand seals before a bolt of lightning came out of no where and I jumped back in complete and utter terror. I basically _flew_ under the couch as more lightning came from no where. Deidara and Kisame were laughing their heads off while I planned a new attack.

"If only I could control metal with my mind" I whispered in a whiney voice. I huffed and focused on a metal bowl and shrieked when it started to float. My shriek stopped the lightning, and the laughing. I focused on crashing it over the Uchiha's head, and was pleasantly surprised when I heard a loud thwang. I leapt out from under the couch, collected my box and syringes, and ran into my bedroom and slammed the door. After placing the box carefully on my bed I went into the bathroom and tried this new weird power once again. I focused on a syringe and stared in shock as it floated eye-level in front of me. I looked past the syringe and gasped in shock at my weird eye-color. My normal blue eyes were a deep purple hue and I grabbed the syringe from the air and ran into my room once again and grabbed my bag. Grabbing a bunch of metal I went outside and turned toward the wall that was closest to my room and ripped out a rectangle piece of wall out and began my latest work of 'art', a high-end safety lock for my room. I went back into my bag for more wires and hooked up the number pad for the door lock mechanism for my room. I ripped out the doorknob and began more safety measures for my room. I placed wires here and there in the little hole in the wall meant for the door and also in the door itself. Once finished I decided to try it out. Using what I called my 'first victim'.

"Deidara" I said while rubbing my hands diabolically with an evil smile on my face. Revenge was sweet.

"What un"

"Open the door to my room please"

"Okay, un" he said and I was satisfied with a yelp. Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori popped in to investigate.

"I present to you my newest piece of work, the safety lock mechanism. You need this key," I showed them the card key I used in the organization "And special combinations in order to get into my room, if you just turn the knob than this will happen to you, Deidara, show them your hand please." Deidara showed them his hand and I smiled happily as blisters were forming around the mouth in his palm.

"Oh please, all you need to do is just push random numbers on this pad and push this enter button and turn the knob" Which he did and screamed bloody murder as he nursed his poor (notice the sarcasm) hand. I smirked

"The punishment for the wrong number entered is even worse than just turning the door knob, Kisame, your hand please" I said and showed the onlookers the palm of Kisame's hand and we all got a good laugh. On his hand were two characters which translated into, Cobalt's B.itch. I looked at Kisame and Deidara evilly and said "Don't EVER under-estimate an evil genius again!" I said as I quickly entered in numbers and slid the card "Oh, and even if you do find out the right number and get a hold of my card key, the doorknob will still leave a mark like Kisame's, so don't try it" I said and slammed the door in the boy's faces while I gave a maniacal laugh. I stopped and decided to find out what was wrong with my body. I grabbed different metals and got to work.

After three days of not going out of my room and focusing on my latest project I realized I was getting low on syringes. I had already been giving my body barely enough to survive, and soon I would have nothing. I groaned as I stopped the project I was working on and focused on another. I knew that in this time period, the only way I would survive is if I made some more upgrades on myself. Different types of metal were difficult to find since this time period only used a couple, so I had to come up with a different approach. I began work on my mouth, and placed the same technology I had in my hands in my tongue so I would be able to melt metal with my tongue, I also had to make my tongue susceptible to such extreme heat. My next upgrade was for my teeth, which wasn't that hard due to all the work on my teeth when I was younger. I have fillings that are either titanium or platinum, in every single tooth in my mouth, add this to my new found power, well I can control the metal to my will. I tested my new upgrade by stealing one of Kisame's kunai; I bit into it and was very happy when I not only had left a definite bite mark, but I felt no pain at all, from my teeth, or my throat when the melted metal ran down it. I happily placed the bitten kunai back into his kunai pouch without him even knowing, again, and went back into my room to finish my first project. I took several breaks to snatch kunai from my unsuspecting victims to snack on so my body could get used to the new way of 'eating'. I took a swig of pure mercury and went back to work on my new and improved CAT scan machine. Which was getting on my nerves because it was taking to long to finish.

I growled at my CAT scan machine, and angrily left my room to find food. I stomped into the living room which caught the attention of the four criminals in there. I lifted an eyebrow at the frightened look at the people there, well two out of four.

"What?"

"Are you PMSing?" Deidara said cautiously. I growled and jumped him, leaving him screaming his head off. "I didn't mean it I swear!" He said and I smirked.

"Good" I said as I snatched his kunai pouch and took it with me as I got off of him and started to walk away.

"Hey, that's mine." He said as he got up and dusted himself off. I turned with a kunai in my hand with a clearly-distinct bite mark on the side. The looks of shock were very entertaining. I offered the bitten kunai to him

"Want a bite?" I said slyly

"No you can have it" He said

"Thanks" I said happily and walked back in my room.

"One problem down, one more to go" I said as I looked at my CAT scan machine. I had finished it hours ago, but I haven't been able to get the d.amn thing to work.

I began to look over it as I leaned on my bead and ate my 'yummy' kunai (notice the sarcasm). It was then I noticed to wires sticking out of the machine. I put the kunai on the bed and went closer to investigate. I smirked and soldered the two loose wires together and tried to turn the thing on once again. I clapped my hands happily as the machine went on. I laid myself down and got my head in the opening of the machine and started the process of it analyzing my brain.

Hours later I was looking at my diagnosis once again cursing my mother's brains out.

Somehow metal had gathered in my brain and there was no chance of getting it out. However, the consequences were not at all disastrous; I had gained complete control over metal.


	3. Itachi on a wire

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

Hmjane: Thank you for the review, and thank you for calling it interesting!

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: Ha! I had so much fun adding that in this chapter! Give me more ideas!

Lindsay-chan: Thank you so much for all the reviewing you do for my stories! I love you!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

After the first week with my new teeth the Akatsuki there were no weapons remaining in the hideout that I had not eaten. So Itachi, Sasori, and I decided to go on a little outing and go to a nearby village.

Now this village is not like other villages, it houses a lot of felons, so everything was already at a very low price. However, when they see an infamous felon, well, the prices drop even more. Best part is, if you still don't like the price, threatening does wonders.

Sasori ended up using his scorpion outer-part of himself to carry all of my weapons, just for me to eat too. I got bored after Sasori and I picked out weapons for my meals, because he ended up looking at stuff for himself, so naturally, like any girl, I decided to look around to pass my time. That's when I saw something I wanted, I wanted to change my hair color. My hair-color constantly reminded me of my parents, who were both blonde haired, blue eyed people. So after seeing someone come out with their hair dyed, I wanted to do it too.

It took a bit of threatening, but I finally could afford to dye my hair, and dyed it a light blue, unnatural all the way!

I was happy until they expected me to pay, of course after a few moments with metal claws at his throat suspending the guy in the air; he changed his mind, which was a smart move on his part.

I ended up skipping around the village and bumping into someone who had an Akatsuki cloak on. The guy had platinum blonde sleeked back hair like Draco Malfoy, and had a big (yummy) three headed scythe leaning on one of his shoulders.

"Who are you-" He said, but was interrupted by a loud crunch from me eating the top blade of his scythe. "Why you evil little girl! I will sacrifice you to Jashin-sama when I get my hands on you." He said, but, unfortunately for him, once he was finished with his little rant, I was finished eating his scythe.

"That was good." I said happily

"Cobalt, there you are, I see you've met Hidan." Sasori said, hauling his scorpion outer shell behind him. "Hidan, this is our newest member, who.. has recently dyed her hair"

"Like it?"

"It's a.. nice color?" Sasori said.

"That little B.itch _ate_ my scythe!" Hidan complained.

"That little B.itch has been eating _everyone's_ weapons." Itachi said.

"You did not just call me a B.itch, Uchiha"

"I already did"

"Don't get me angry girly-boy"

"Why shouldn't I metal-girl"

"You want to see "metal girl" I'll show you metal girl" I said angrily as I made a long wire from the metal that came up from my pores and strung them around the Uchiha's legs and flung the other end over a wooden overhanging roof board thing and pulled, sending him flying and hanging upside down. I quickly tied the wire and walked away. Hidan and Sasori were happily laughing at Itachi's current predicament.

"You know girl, you're all right" Hidan said as he slapped my back playfully

"Thanks, and the name's Cobalt, Pecan" I said back

"It's Hidan" He said, no longer smiling

"Whatever," I said as I walked away and dragging both Akatsuki members away from the hanging one.

"So, have you found your Jinchuuriki yet?" Sasori asked

"No, not yet"

"So are you going to headquarters?" I asked

"No, Kakuzu and I are going to continue to look"

"Who's Kakuzu?"

"My partner"

"Oh, Okay"

"We need to get going Hidan"

"Good luck"

Sasori and I left the pissed Uchiha hanging upside down and headed for headquarters.

I took my large load of metals and melted them down to little metal balls, which are easier to carry and use and I made sure they were bite size to help me out even more. It took hours to do this and I was halfway done when I got a knock at my door. I opened it a crack to make sure it wasn't an angry Itachi, and was pleasantly surprised to see Sasori.

"I never properly thanked you for redoing my metal work, so I made you this" He said, taking out a flower, almost lifelike, yet wooden.

Itachi unknowingly came into the hallway.

"Oh, thank you Sasori, that's so sweet," I said as I put it in my hair and gave him a hug, "and thank you for making me feel so welcomed here, I can truly say you are one of my only friends here. Speaking of which, can I help you in any way?"

"Deidara and I are going on a mission soon, do you mind upgrading Deidara's eye-scope?"

"Sure, I will come get it in a while" I said and shut the door to continue testing my powers. Soon another knock on the door sounded and I opened the door slowly to see Deidara. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Leader-sama wishes to see you un" he said, I nodded and walked out of my room to go see leader-sama

"Leader-sama, you wished to see me" I said

"Yes, here" He said as he threw a small box at me. I caught it easily and opened the box to see a ring. It was a white ring with some kanji on it.

"What does it say?" I asked, intrigued by the little piece of metal.

"It says Byakko, a white tiger, the god of the west and of autumn, that ring signifies that you are now an official Akatsuki member." Rei-sama said. "The ring is to go on your right middle finger" I smiled and turned to walk away "And Cobalt" Rei-sama said, I turned around slightly. "I like the new color of your hair" I grinned at him and bowed, before walking out and closing the door behind me quietly.

"Hello Cobalt" A low voice said when I entered the living room. I froze in my tracks and looked at the owner of the voice..

Itachi..

Oh s.hit.

"H-hi Itachi"

"Did you think it was funny when you left me on the overhang in the village?"

Overhang? Oh! The board hanging out of the roof thing.. that's what it is called.

"Actually, yes I did" I said, smirking under the tall collar of the cloak. I swore I heard him growl.

"Well, I didn't"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"This" He said as he pushed me against the wall and forced his lips onto mine. I was going through one emotion, and that was shock.

What the hell happened to our hateful relationship? Don't tell me it turned into a _love_ hate relationship..

Oh s.hit..

It did, didn't it?

Oh well..

My hands somehow found their way to his hair and pulled out the tie at the nape of his neck. Betraying b.astards..

I combed my fingers through his hair slowly, tauntingly, before my brain registered what exactly my hands were doing and I then decided to pull on the tresses of hair in my traitorous fingers, pulling him away from my mouth, and away from me.

My anger began to boil, unknowingly my eyes turned to purple. We then had a glaring/staring contest..

"What is your problem?" Itachi said angrily

"My problem, you're the one that molested my mouth!"

"You brought that upon yourself"

"Well you brought this upon yourself as well." I said as I kicked upward, kicking him right in the groin. He doubled over in pain and I stood over him menacingly.

"Tsukuyomi" He said purely in anger. I was transported to a very weird world where all the colors were black and white, save for the red moon above that gave the sky a red look as well, and strangely enough, all the colors, the black and white ones anyway, were inversed, except for Itachi, who seemed regular except for the black and white issue. I glared at him and asked where I was. "You are in a world where I control, you could stay here for days and in the real world it would only be a blink of an eye, now, time for torture." He said and I was suddenly multiplied and so was he, I was somehow without me knowing tied up to a pole. I didn't know how he was going to torture me, but I didn't exactly want to find out. I tried to remember anything that I could use.

Calcium

Calcium is a metal that everyone needs to survive..

Man, I hate it when I'm stupid. I wiggled my hand out of the ropes and held my palm outward. I closed my eyes and repelled the calcium, along with any other metal he had in his body away from me, using the magnetic properties I upgraded into myself before I came here. I heard a satisfying thwump and opened my eyes, happy to be seeing that everything was in color once more. Itachi was slumped against the wall. I walked over to him and said evilly

"Ever do anything like that to me again and I will not hesitate to kill you" I walked back to my room and made sure to slam the door, before I remembered that I promised to fix Deidara eye-scope thing. I quietly crept from my room and went to Sasori's. I lightly knocked on his door and smiled when he opened it a moment later. He handed me the eye-scope and I went back quietly to my room to work on it.

Around an hour after I found Deidara and handed him his newly upgraded eye-scope.

"Lookie! I even made it zoom in on enemies, it has an infrared vision option, AND it takes pictures! Am I awesome or what" I said happily because of my work. I SAW Sasori smile lightly as he continued working on his new puppet. I turned to the puppet master "I made something for you too" I said as I reached into the sleeve of my cloak. I pulled out a vial of a dark, blackish liquid. I threw it to Sasori. "It's a very potent poison. It can kill someone in three days. Eats away at all the major organs in the body, and runs in the bloodstream, and is made mostly out of metal. Enjoy!" I said happily. "This is my little "going on a mission" present, I hope it helps."

"I'm sure they will thank you" Sasori said

"Yeah, thank you, un"

"No problem, when are you heading out?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh, when"

"Most likely before you wake up, Cobalt"

"Okay" I said, hugging the puppet master and the annoying blonde boy "I wish you the best of luck"

"Thanks"

There was a rumbling coming from the ground and a giant plant "sprouted" from the ground. I screamed and jumped in Sasori's arms.

"It-it has a FACE!" I said pointing accusingly at the black and white face in-between the large Venus-flytrap leaves.

"Zetsu, how many times must we tell you to USE THE DOOR!" Sasori said, as he gently coaxed me to get out of his arms. I did, but I ended up hiding behind him.

"Who's the girl?" Zetsu asked

"A new member, her name is Cobalt" Sasori answered

"She looks yummy" Zetsu said

"She is NOT to be eaten" Sasori said

"Why would I want to eat her, she's pretty" Zetsu said

"And yummy" Zetsu said

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered into Sasori's ear from behind him

"Multi-personalities" Sasori whispered back "And, he is a cannibal"

"Great" I said sarcastically

"Rei-sama wants to see you Cobalt, un, Zetsu, you're here too, good, yeah, Rei-sama wants to see you too, un" Deidara said as he walked in.

"Okay" I said as I slowly came out from behind Sasori and followed the plant Akatsuki member to see the leader.

"Nice to see you again Cobalt, Zetsu"

"Hello again"

"I have some news for you," Rei-sama said, adding a dramatic pause which made me shift nervously in the chair I was sitting in "The two of you are going to be partners" He added. I could just imagine his evil smile through the shadows that enshrouded him.

Evil, evil man

And I work for him

Go me

AND to make this day better, my partner is a crazy cannibal.


	4. Torture Akatsuki Style

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

NonPopular: THANK YOU!!!! I freaking LOVE you! This was exactly what I was looking for! You rock! I added a LOT of these ideas into my story, and it's all because of YOU!!!!! Again, thank you, and you rock! And thank you to Keyu who created the list!

Crystalline Dream: Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter as well. The Akasuki boys suffer a LOT in this chapter. Mwahahahahahah HA! ahem.. moving on

Cheese and Crackers United: Thank you! I like the manipulation of metal idea as well.

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: Ha! I didn't use your latest idea cuz it didn't fit in this chapter, I'll attempt to work it into the next one. Thanks again and more ideas are appreciated!

Lindsay-chan: Thank you so much for all the reviewing you do for my stories! I love you! And again the pairings are ItachixOC

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"What?! Why?" I asked Rei-dono as I stood and slammed my fists on the desk in front of me, I was glad Zetsu was no longer in the office, he left a while ago

"Because, you said before, when we first met that you worked as a spy, and Zetsu is Akatsuki's spy. Also because you are made of metal" Rei-dono said as he rested his chin on his hands

"Excuse me?! I am not _made_ of metal, I have been genetically altered to have metal in my body, thank you very much" I said as I sat down once more in my chair and glared at Rei-dono as I crossed my arms.

"Whatever, you may leave"

"Sure, one last thing, do you like fluffy pink things?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" I said as I left Rei-dono's office with a smirk on my face.

When I left I had found out I was nominated to cook for the people still in the hideout.

I went to the fridge and took out some broccoli, chicken, beef, leeks, radishes, and any other food I could find.

After searching the cabinets I had found a large glass bowl, I mixed all the ingredients I had found and added flour, sugar, and salt to the mixture. I stuck it in the oven and went to the living room and waited for a while before checking on the food and adding different spices. I am pretty sure I added cardamom, cinnamon, nutmeg, cream of tartar, lemon pepper, but like I said, I added different spices, I know I put more than that in there. I put the bowl back in the oven and sat reading a book before the smoke detector started beeping. I ran to the oven and opened it up as I coughed and waved the smoke away. After most of the smoke was gone I brought out the bowl and found that I had a little audience.

"Hi, um.. dinner's ready?"

I got blank faces as they gathered around the table. I found the cabinet where all the bowls were located and brought out five bowls and one plate. I poured the black, bubbling mixture in bowls and handed them out to the people sitting at the table (Rei-dono seceded to join us). I rummaged through the fridge until I found the raw steaks and placed those on the plate and set it in front of Zetsu before sitting down myself and pulling out some kunai. The people with what I dubbed "the mystery soup" were staring at it, probably expecting it to create legs and run out of the bowl and off the table, while Itachi was taking spoonfuls and letting it drip down into the bowl.

"Are you not going to try it Itachi?" I asked. He stopped playing with the "food" and asked me.

"Since you are the cook, shouldn't you at least try the food you are forcing us to eat?"

"I would love to, but since my body cannot and will not accept anything but metal, I cannot eat it, unless of course you want me to die." I state while taking a bit of my kunai "Be happy you are able to eat real food, I would kill to be able to eat food again." I said as I finished eating my first kunai.

"I don't understand why you can't create something more.. edible. You are a girl after all, you should know how to cook" Rei-dono said

"Not my fault. You can thank my mom for me not knowing how to cook. I got the experiment done on me when I was 14, at that time I was barely allowed in the kitchen. I never learned how to cook, only to mix up the different types of metal I need to survive on. And just because I am a girl does not mean I automatically know how to cook, I mean HELLO, made of metal here!" I said

"Remind me to kill your mother" Rei-dono said

"No way, she's my kill, along with my father" I said as I took a swig of pure mercury before deciding to change the subject.

Deidara was bravely lifting the spoon of black glop into his mouth when I asked, "So Deidara, those mouths on your hands, are they good for other things?"

"They help me soften and mold clay, yeah"

"No, I mean other than that" He took the spoon in his mouth before fully registering on what I said. He spit out the glop before sputtering,

"NO, no, no, you have a dirty mind, un. A very dirty mind" I smirked

"Oh come on, we all know you do" I said, resting my chin on my hands while I leaned forward slightly, getting slightly closer to my victim. His face got slightly red.

"You, you all do?" I nodded my head, smirking evilly "I-I.. need to go to my room now" He said as he ran out of the room. A few seconds later a door slam was heard. I think my favorite part of that whole ordeal was the fact that all the remaining people were staring in shock at Deidara's empty seat. I began to laugh as I left the room. I was now debating whether or not I should leave; I was having to much fun torturing the evil members in this organization than I ever did in my old one.

That night I decided to do some research. I snuck into one to the member's empty room and searched for blackmail. I found a small black book under the mattress of the first one I searched and a ton of small bills, the currency of this period, called Ryou, under the mattresses, in the closet, in secret pockets in the extra cloaks in the closets, in drawers, under a squeaky floorboard, and other places I don't remember off hand. I took them into my room and decided to read the little black book. I mean, it was under a MATTRESS, there is obviously something juicy in it. I opened it up and scanned through the pages before laughing to sleep.

The next morning, as expected, Sasori and Deidara were gone. However, two new people, one I had met before, had come back into the hideout. That was when I was reading to a very interested Kisame, and an interested-but-acting-as-if-he-didn't-care-at-all Itachi the black book that the night before made me laugh till I fell asleep.

"Okay, are you sure you want me to read the next day?"

"Yes, hurry up" Kisame said

"Hn" Itachi said as he pretended to read his book.

"Dear Diary, All I ever wanted was a cute wittle bunny wunny and to skip through a field of beautiful flowers. At the academy today I was once again beat up by the older kids, one day I will get my revenge.

P.S. Mommy and daddy still won't let me get a pink pony. They won't listen to me when I tell them it will match my room

Love, Princess Hidan"

Kisame busted out laughing; Itachi chuckled a bit while I was already on the floor laughing.

"And that's not the best part, which is a few weeks later when he was taught about a woman's menstrual cycle and he told his diary that he was waiting for his since he was the right age to get one" The laughing got a bit louder and I was searching the small book for the day that I had stated, before the book was taken from my hands.

"What do you think you are doing?" The Draco wanna-be said

"Just reading, why? Do you not want everyone knowing you are a pansy?" The laughing grew louder at the statement while it was evident Hidan was grounding his teeth. "What's wrong, Princess Hidan embarrassed?"

"I.am going. To. KILL YOU!" He said. I jumped over the table next to me and ran into my room before slamming the door. Seconds later I heard screaming followed by loud curses. I laughed more at his pain. Minutes later I heard someone yell

"WHERE IS MY MONEY???"

Hours later, when I knew Princess Hidan was calmed down a bit I exited the room to find Hidan's partner ripping up the place looking for his money.

"Yo, rotting corpse" I said. He ignored me "I know where your money is" That got his attention.

"Where is it?"

"I'll sell it back to you" The face he gave me made me wish I had a camera.

"You cannot buy money. Where is it"

"I'm not telling" I said in a sing-song voice. I walked back into my room before setting to work creating a scanner to forge money.

Hours later I had made around one hundred fake Ryou, which I then proceeded to take out of my room, (Kakuzu followed closely) out of the headquarters' hideout and into the open a tad away from the hideout. I dumped the pile of fake money on the ground before lighting a match and letting it fall on the pile. I smiled happily as the flames licked the paper but mostly as Kakuzu wept over the loss of money. I sat down on the ground as Itachi and Kisame came out and took out a bag of marshmallows and quickly found a stick and began to roast marshmallows over the fire. The shock was evident on all the faces of the Akatsuki.

That's when Zetsu and I were sent on a mission. The reason: to keep the remaining Akatsuki members sane.

I groaned as I began to pack my things. I looked at my not-even-close-to-being-finished time machine and sighed, I barely started building it too. I put the last remaining item in my bag and zipped it up. Before grabbing my cloak and uniform and went to my bathroom so I could change out of my pajamas. I came out and began to brush my hair before heading back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on some make-up before I heard a knock at my door. I walked to the door and opened it to find Zetsu waiting for me. I went to my bag and picked it up and followed him out the door, and then shut the door behind me and continued to follow him out of the hide-out.

I had found out we were to spy on one of the Jinchuuriki that Itachi and Kisame had found. Mainly because the two of them were too lazy to do it themselves and this would help me to familiarize myself with the continent I will be staying in until I can finish my time/dimension machine.

We had to sneak into the town called Konohagakure, Konoha for short, no; _I_ had to sneak into Konoha. Zetsu just "sprouted" into Konoha. I ended up sneaking into a store and stealing some clothes before I found a place to change. My thoughts were "They know what Akatsuki members look like because of the cloak, however, they wouldn't know me _without_ the cloak." I walked around looking for the characteristics of the Jinchuuriki I was looking for. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and six lines on his cheeks, three on each, that makes it look like he has whiskers. I had found out from Zetsu that he likes the color orange and the last time he was spotted he had an orange jumpsuit lined with blue. I scanned the crowd until a noise was heard above me.

"This brings back memories! This place hasn't changed at all! Everyone, Uzumaki Naruto has returned! Everything here is so nostalgic. They added Granny Tsunade's face to the mountain!" I looked at the features and smirked. This was the boy I was looking for. I pushed the button to my earpiece and whispered to Zetsu

"Found him" I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see a pink haired girl run up with three kids and yelled up to my target

"Naruto, Naruto is that you?" The boy looked down, and the girl continued "When did you get back, Naruto?" The boy answered

"Just now" Before he jumped down off of the pole he was on. "It's been a while Sakura-chan" The girl, Sakura answered

"You're taller than me, aren't you?" The boy, Naruto, measured himself to Sakura with his hand

"You're right" Sakura blushed a bit before saying

"What do you think? Am I more womanly now?"

"It's fine. You haven't changed at all!" Naruto said and I cringed, wrong thing to say. I was distracted from the conversation by Zetsu's answer.

"Good, fall back, we will watch from afar."

"Gotcha" I said as I once again pushed the button on my earpiece before walking away, running or just disappearing would cause too much attention to me. I stood next to one of Zetsu's "extensions" waiting for further instructions. I watched from afar as Naruto said something and Sakura punched him really hard. I chuckled a bit before I clutched my stomach as it growled. I looked around until I seen a weapon shop. "Hey Zetsu" I whispered to the plant next to me, "I'm going to get a bite to eat, I'll be right back" I said as I headed to the weapon shop and came back a bit later with a bag full of an assortment of different kinds of metal kunai, shuriken, even a few katanas.

I munched on a few before I headed to a local hotel to check in. I stepped in before Zetsu suddenly "sprouted" from the floor. I screamed for a second before throwing a shoe at my plant partner.

"Do that again and you will regret it" I said

"Sure I will" The black side said

"Maybe we should listen to her" The white side said

"Whose side are you on?" Black said. At this point I ignored him as I walked to the window seat and sat down and watched the people below as I munched on a kunai.

Zetsu had stole a beautiful kimono for me to wear, which I gladly accepted. I put it on and was told to go and scout the area, and try to get some dirt on Naruto. I decided to obey, because of the gift, and walked down the street before I accidentally bumped into two people.

"I'm sorry" I said as I noticed I dropped the wooden flower Sasori gave me. I went to pick it up when another hand did it for me. I looked up and found it to be a silver haired man with a hitai-ate covering his right eye, and a mask covering half his face. I smiled at him as his only visible eye curved as he handed me Sasori's gift. I took from him before saying a quiet, pretend-to-be-bashful thank you as I placed it once more in my hair. I smiled once more at him before beginning to walk away.

"Would you like a bite to eat?"

"No thank you, I have already eaten" I said politely.

"What about a walk in the park?" I thought about it before remembering what Zetsu told me to do.

"Okay, I guess that will be okay" His eye curved once more as he offered me his arm. I took it and he led me on a small, dimly lighted path.

"So, what do you do here in Konoha?" I asked, starting a conversation

"I am a Jounin here, I teach a team"

"Who's on your team?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and at one point Uchiha Sasuke"

"Is Sasuke related to Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yes, brothers"

"Ah, Naruto looks like someone who would be difficult to teach"

"He is"

"He's a Jinchuuriki, correct?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing, so, what is Naruto good at?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, I mean, he seems so.. random, that I was just interested in what he was good at." I said slyly, hoping he wouldn't see through the obvious lie.

"Let's not talk about my students anymore and enjoy the scenery"

I inwardly cursed at my rotten luck.

This was not as easy as I thought.


	5. Meet Flor, Azul

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

NonPopular: Okay, thank you for that, enjoy the chapter!

Khanh: Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter as well. Zetsu suffers a LOT in this chapter. Mwahahahahahah HA! ahem.. moving on

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: Ha! I used your idea, it is near the end, okay?

Crystalline Dream: Thanks for the idea, I'll try to fit it in when Cobalt sees Kisame next.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

"The lake looks pretty today" I said trying to start another conversation

"Yes it does" My grey haired guide said "Listen, I need to go."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you" I said as I began to walk away. I saw the silver haired man go up to the Hokage's office to the roof. I sighed as I shook my head as I looked for another target. I soon found some people talking about Naruto. One was a boy with white pupil-less eyes and long black-brown hair. Another had black hair cut in a "bowl" cut, with big round eyes and big brushy eyebrows. I decided to test my luck.

"Good afternoon" I said sweetly.

"Good afternoon" The long-haired male said.

"I am quite new here to this village and I was wondering if you could give me a tour?" I said.

"Sure" The short-haired boy said as he gave me a thumb up and a smile that gave off a shine. This boy disturbed me. I smiled slightly as they led me through the village.

"So where are you from?" The long-haired boy asked

"Um, well it's a small village that I know that you haven't heard of" I said, getting away with a half lie

"What makes you say that?" The short-haired boy asked

_Cuz it doesn't exist yet_ I thought

"Because.. it.. doesn't have.. any shinobi in it?" I said before thinking it through a little more "And my village doesn't have any shinobi in it because it isn't located near any shinobi villages and it is very far away from here." I said before taking a deep breath.

"Ah" the long-haired boy said

"What's your name?" The short-haired boy asked. I raked my brain for a name I could use.

"Azul" I said

"Azul what?" the long haired boy asked

"Azul.." I said as I raked my brain for a possible last name "Flor, Flor Azul" I said as I combined the words flower and blue in Spanish. _mental note, thank Sasori_.. 

"Just by your name I can tell that you are telling the truth" the long haired boy said, still slightly skeptical of me. Most likely from the inability to say my "name" quickly.

"Azul, my name is Rock Lee and this is Hyuuga Neji" The short-haired boy said. As the long haired boy, Neji looked at the short haired boy, Lee, in complete and total shock and slight hatred. I smirked ever-so-slightly at the face he made.

After a while we began to talk about the people of Konoha.

Soon the conversation turned to the direction I wanted it to go.

"Then there's Naruto, he's a Jinchuuriki, he beat Neji during the Chuunin exams"

"So he is a Chuunin then."

"No"

"But you just said that he beat you in the Chuunin exams, so he should be a Chuunin"

"He didn't pass, only one person became a Chuunin during that exam was Shikamaru"

"But didn't you say that he didn't beat his opponent"

"Yes, but he showed that he was a strategist"

"But he didn't win"

"It doesn't make any sense, the one who won should become a Chuunin" I said as I was confused at the way that the ninja did things. "Anyway, tell me more about Naruto"

"He is loud and brash, and seems quite stupid" Neji said "But he has some interesting techniques.."

"Tell me about them" I said as I let my head rest on my hands which were propped up on the table.

"One is this really annoying technique that he uses a lot, the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu-"

"What?"

"It's where the user creates multiple clones that are not illusions"

"Oh"

"His other technique is called the Rasengan, I don't know much about this technique other then it is powerful"

"How do you know?"

"It was Naruto's finishing move in the Chuunin exams" Neji said.

"Ah" I said as I mentally wrote this down.

"Then there is Kakashi, he has the Sharingan"

"What's that?"

"It's a bloodline limit that copies others jutsus"

"Oh"

"I don't know much more about him, his other teammate who didn't betray Konoha is Sakura"

"Is she the pink haired girl?" I asked

"Yes, she has been training under the Hokage, so she knows a lot of medical jutsus, since she is a medic-nin, and she has immense strength. Do not get on her bad side"

"I'll keep that in mind" I said. "And what about the two of you?"

"I specialize in Taijutsu"

"I also specialize in Taijutsu, but I combine it with my bloodline limit"

"So you have the Sharingan too?"

"No, however the Sharingan comes from my bloodline limit"

"What it is it?"

"The Byakugan" He said proudly, like he expected me to know what it is

"Which is..?" Neji looked appalled,

"You don't know what the Byakugan is?" I shook my head "You must live a long way away from a shinobi village" Neji said as he took a deep breath "The Byakugan gives the user 360 degree vision, no matter what"

"That must come in handy"

"Very much so" At that moment I yawned.

"It's getting late. Thank you for the tour, I'll see you around Neji and Lee" I said as I headed towards the hotel I was staying in. When I walked in I got mauled by questions from plant boy.

"What did you find out?" His white side said

"Was it any useful?" His black side said

"If I spray weed killer on you, would you die?" I snickered at the glares I was receiving. "What, it was just a question" I said as I sat down "Besides, you know already what was said, and whether or not it was useful, I know that you were listening in on anything I was saying or what was being said, so it does not matter what I think" The look of shock that I spoke to him in such a way was entertaining. "I'm going to bed"

"You don't want to see him fight?" His white side said, I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" I said, turning around

"He and Sakura are fighting their sensei in one of the training fields. Want to come?"

"Fine" I said.

Zetsu "sprouted" as I hid behind him; I slowed my breathing down and crouched low to the ground. Sasori had tried to teach me how to conceal my chakra, but found it impossible because I had very little. So I did not have to worry about anyone finding me if they were searching for chakra, which is probably why I was partnered up with Zetsu, another reason is that I didn't take any c.rap from Itachi, and I embarrassed him to no end, so now I am stuck with plant boy. And plant boy scares me, _especially_ when he has conversations with himself.

Halfway through the fight I was impressed at the blond kid's talent.

By the end of the match I was highly disappointed. Really, I was expecting the sensei to die, or get mangled beyond recognition, or at least _bleed_ !

After watching the fight we decided we would make our way back, especially when Zetsu got word form leader-sama to dispose of a body. He handed me a map, circled where he would meet me, and where Konoha was. Before he left I said one last thing "So...Zestu...what do humans taste like? Do they taste like chicken? Do you cook them or just eat them on the spot? Have you every tried to eat a metal gal before? Do you even know I am made of metal? I'll tell ya I don't taste good I may look good cuz man I mean...I.AM.SO.FINE. When I say that and have you looked in a mirror lately? You look like a plant dude! IT'S WERID!"

He looked at me like I was psychotic and left.

Since plant boy was no longer around I put back on the kimono and went around the city to get supplies, mainly food. Which was a bad idea

"Now what is a girl like you doing in a weapons shop?" Someone said behind me, I turned to see the grey-haired man I met the day before, Kakashi

_C.rap_

"Hi, well, I will be headed out of Konoha soon to go back home, so I though I would get a bit of protection."

He raised his eyebrow.

He didn't believe me

"Somehow I don't believe that"

"It's only a couple of things"

"Miss, I got your weapons" The clerk behind the counter said as he lifted the sixth box full of weapons on the counter

"A couple?"

"Yeah, this is a couple. Now if you'll excuse me" I said as I heaved a couple boxes to a wooden "do-it-yourself" carriages. After I came back to get more he grabbed me and pushed me to a wall

"I don't know who you are or what you want with Naruto, but if I catch you sneaking around here again looking for information about him again, you _will_ regret it" Kakashi let go of me and than proceeded to lift some boxes off the counter and put them into the carriage. My jaw went slack.

_Great, just great_ I thought as I took the last two boxes and put them into the carriage before lifting the poles and beginning to leave.

"Remember what I said" Kakashi said as I left through the gates.

It took about half a day to get where Zetsu said he'd meet me at, and at the right time too. We had gotten a message from leader-sama to begin a ritual. Zetsu showed me the steps and we began the three day long ritual.


	6. The Magical Power of Weed Killer

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

* * *

Khan: Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter as well.

last-blue mage: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Enjoy the chapter!

charmunclefleeblix-san: Thanx, I like Cobalt too!

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: Ha! As you already know, I used that one already.. somewhere.. Can't wait for your next idea!

Tsuki Kagami: My, my, my, you do know that this story is after the time skip right? You'll find out about the ritual soon (like after all the reviews) k?

Devil-Speaker: I know wasn't it? I LOVE Cobalt! Best thing about it is.. SHE'S THE ONLY ONE I OWN MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ahem excuse me for that… had to get it out of my system

Crystalline Dream: Thanks for the idea, unfortunately, Cobalt doesn't see Sasori alive after this… so sad tear anyway, I will fit your other suggestion when she gets back to the Akatsuki lair

* * *

This chapter is quite boring, since I had to explain the ritual and such, anyway..

BTW… I don't own anything!!! Except for Cobalt and the outside world she came from…

Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

Chapter 6

(A/N: I have problems with the ritual because I don't want to ruin it for the people who do not watch the episode of Naruto in Japanese (you blasphemers!) and are not up to speed with the Shippuuden arc, but I will do the ritual anyway, and all you people who watch the dub (a.k.a you dirty little sinners) WATCH THE JAPANESE VERSION!)

Zetsu and I arrived at a statue in what I supposed was a cave. We both ended up on different fingertips. The leader was beside the body of a boy with red hair. He seemed to be unconscious. He disappeared and reappeared on one of the empty fingertips. He too made a hand seal and the statue opened its mouth and a scroll like thing came out mouth.

"This is going to take us three days and three nights." The leader said "Everyone be careful with the body. I also want Zetsu to keep watch on the area outside. Use your longest range."

"I know" Zetsu said

"Three days" Kisame said "Shouldn't we give it more time, since Orochimaru is no longer here?"

"If that is how you feel, then start working on it already" The leader replied

"That's right" Itachi said as he too made the seal that the leader was doing and closed his eyes.

"Fair enough" Kisame said as he took Itachi's example and did the seal himself and closed his eyes as well.

"Let's do it" Deidara said, already doing the hand seal and closing his eyes

At Deidara's statement everyone else did the seal and closed their eyes and bowed their heads.

The leader's fingertip began to glow around the fingernail part and the character for zero appeared in the light. Deidara's was next to appear, his character said blue. Mine glowed next with the character of white showing up in the fingernail area. Itachi's glowed next and his character said crimson

'Appropriate' I thought to myself as I peeked at the character. 'Crimson is the color of his blood red eyes'

Zetsu's character appeared on his fingernail area of the fingertip he was standing on next, his character said boar. Kisame's glowed next and the character for South appeared. Kakuzu's character appeared next, his character was north. Hidan's character appeared next, the character read three. The character for orb appeared which was none other than Sasori's, who was once again in his scorpion puppet.

Something blue started to appear out of the mouth of the statue.

"Fuuin no Jutsu, Genryuu Kyuufuujin" The leader said.

At the sound of the Jutsus name the blue.. thing transformed into long, thin dragon heads with very narrow bodies that went straight for the body below us. All of them at once crashed into the body of the unconscious boy, causing the ground to break up beneath him and throwing him slightly into the air. The blast caused dust and debris to rise, and swallow everything in the cave with it. I fought the urge to cough, and I am sure I wasn't the only one. When the debris cleared I saw the boy, who had flown in the air due to the impact of the dragons, was completely surrounded and enclosed in the blue substance. Something red started coming out of the boy's eyes and mouth. The boy started moaning in pain. More and more of the red substance came out of the boy. The red substance that was coming from the boy went into the mouth of the statue, and slowly one of the eyes, the one on the left side on the bottom, closest to the middle eye, cracked open just a tad. The moaning from the boy had become louder as the red substance was taken from him, and slowly but surely, more and more eyes from the statue began to crack open. When all of the eyes from the statue had cracked open, Zetsu had very interesting news for those of us doing the ritual.

"There are enemies closing in on the base"

"Enemies?" Deidara said, slightly shocked

"And they seem to be fairly powerful" Zetsu added, as if an afterthought. "One of them is called Maito Gai. Who's that?"

"A skilled Konoha Jounin who uses Taijutsu, don't take him lightly" Itachi answered

"That wild animal again, eh?" Kisame said, I almost snorted as the thought of him coming from Canada came to my head. "We'll use that technique" Kisame added

"All right then let me go, I've had a hell of a time finding my Jinchuuriki and it's starting to piss me off" Hidan said

"No, I'll go" Kisame said "I've got a bit of a score to settle with him"

"That's fine" Hidan said,

'Aw, look, the Akatsuki members are getting along!' I thought, smirking to myself evilly.

"The technique suits you better anyway, considering you have the greatest amount of chakra in Akatsuki, Kisame" Hidan added to his previous comment

"Indeed" Kisame said

"Even so, I'll need about a third of your chakra" The leader added

"My, my, it looks like I can finally get even with him for kicking me" Kisame said. Kisame seemed to go into a flashback and I was tempted to throw something at him, but because of the fact that leader-sama would get mad for disrupting the ritual I behaved.

"There are more coming" Zetsu said

"It's been a bit crazier this time around, Deidara" Leader-dono said

"Well, this Jinchuuriki was stronger than the other two" Deidara said, shocked that he was getting the blame for this

"I tried to tell you, your techniques aren't good for stealth missions" Sasori said

"Call me crazy, but I remember your traps being pretty excessive too, master" Deidara said, getting slightly pissed off and acting like his arrogant self

"What did you say?!" Sasori said, anger clearly in his voice

"Shut up, the both of you!" Leader-dono said "Just focus on the technique. Who else is going?" He added

"Can I go this time?" Hidan asked

"It's more Konoha shinobi" Zetsu said

"Tch" Hidan said angrily

"It's decided, then" Leader-sama said as he looked at Itachi

Meanwhile the ritual was still going and the eyes of the statue, all nine of them were opening up faster every second. I started to get excited. I wanted to know what would happen next.

The boy was still moaning and groaning because of pain as the red substance was taken from him and gobbled up by the statue with the nine eyes

"Itachi has made contact with the enemy" Leader-dono said "Kisame is already fighting"

The ritual went on a while longer, until finally all nine eyes of the statue had opened

"The technique has ended?" Rei-sama said "We've bought enough time for now. That's good enough. Well done Kisame, Itachi."

"How about a little gratitude, considering the bodies you sacrificed were _my_ subordinates!" Sasori said, clearly pissed off

"Hmp, you should be thanking me" Rei-dono said "Thanks to my shape-shifting technique they were able to become full Akatsuki members, if only for a short time" Rei-dono looked at the Jinchuuriki then said "Almost done"

The red substance was still being extracted from the boy's body when Rei-dono talked once more.

"Zetsu, clean up those two we used for the shape-shifting technique"

"Roger" My partner said

"Itachi, brief us on the numbers and any special abilities they have." Rei-dono said

"They are moving in a four-man cell, consisting of Konoha's Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, the kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto, and the Sand's senior counselor Chiyo" Itachi said, at the name of Kakashi I shivered.

With my excellent hearing I could hear Sasori mumble "Did he say Granny Chiyo?"

Hours past before Rei-dono talked once more

"We're about to enter the final stage" I felt like cheering when I heard that, I was beyond exhausted. I had spent three days using the little chakra I had. It wasn't fair. That's all I had to say. It. Wasn't. Fair.

"What should we do about those annoying flies?" Kisame asked

"They were faster then I thought" Zetsu said

"Not a problem, we've delayed them enough" Rei-dono said "That, and we have a back-up plan"

"Meaning the two of us will have to finish them off" Deidara said, as he looked at Sasori

"Let's hurry and get this done Deidara" Sasori said "We've got some guests on the way. And we've got to make sure we are ready for them"

"That's right, we need to prepare a good welcome" Deidara said

"They are rather annoying, aren't they?" Kisame said, directing the question towards Itachi

"Tch, man, we haven't even found our Jinchuuriki yet.." Hidan said

"Settle down. We'll complete our mission soon enough" Kisame said to his partner

"Enough of the idle chatter, focus" Rei-dono said "I won't forgive any screw-ups from now on"

I looked at the statue and saw that though the eyes of the statue were now open, only two had irises, the other seven were completely white, and creeped me out a little. Slowly another iris appeared in one of the eyes of the statue

"Almost there" Rei-dono said

At last the blue stuff took the last of the red substance from the boy

"Its finished" Rei-dono said. I didn't understand not all the eyes on the statue had irises, and the middle eye didn't have an iris!

And the boy fell

"Whew" Sasori said

"It ended up taking three days and three nights" Deidara said

"It's exhausting every time we do it, isn't it?" Kisame said I felt better knowing that I wasn't the only one exhausted beyond belief

"Seriously, that took forever!" Hidan said as the rotated his shoulder

"Good job, everyone" Rei-dono said

At that last word, everyone left.

Zetsu had "come back" to his body (remember during the ritual he had "spread himself" so that he could see if any enemies were coming) and we proceeded to walk to the hideout.

I collapsed on the ground and took deep breaths. I took the flower from my hair and began to play with it, and I noticed that the petals were sharp. I smirked, Sasori had not given me a decoration, he gave me a _weapon_ . I smiled and got up to help Zetsu who was fixing up my tent. After my tent was up I got in and curled up in my sleeping bag and went to sleep, Zetsu liked to sleep on the ground I had found out. Of course, if I decided to use common sense, he _was_ a plant after all.

I was awoken by noise in the middle of the night coming from outside my tent. I grabbed my can of pepper-spray and went outside and sprayed it at the first thing that moved. The person screamed and turned around, it was then I noticed that it was Zetsu I sprayed, he was talking to some plants, secondly I didn't spray him with pepper-spray, I sprayed him with weed-killer.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT WITH YOU?!" He screamed at me. I shrugged

"Is there something wrong with being prepared?"

"YOU SPRAYED ME WITH WEED KILLER!!"

"Well, _you_ woke me up. Besides, I thought I grabbed the pepper-spray.." I said as I crawled back inside my tent, once more snuggling into my sleeping bag "AND IF YOU WAKE ME UP AGAIN, NOT ONLY WILL I SPRAY _YOU_ WITH WEED KILLER AGAIN, I'LL SPRAY YOUR _CHILDREN_ TOO!!" I yelled as an afterthought.

I slept very nicely that night.


	7. Chaos in the Akatsuki Lair

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

* * *

Khan: Blue haired Akatsuki member is actually named Konan, as I already stated the leader is Pein. I tried not to rush, but I not really happy with this chapter, there is too many things going on…

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: Updated as soon as I could, enjoy the chapter!

Tsuki Kagami: Yes, go Cobalt, enjoy the chapter

Devil-Speaker: Yeah, poor Zetsu

Crystalline Dream: I will put up you last, last idea next chapter, there's too much in this chapter already… Thank you. I didn't know how people would react to the children thing… but I am glad you found it Thank You!

Jaganshi Mori: Thank you! I am glad you like it! And thank you for the ideas too! I'll incorporate them in as soon as possible!

reader ninja: Thank you, I had to add more stuff too, it is SUCH a big pain now though since she actually has a name now… and jutsus.

* * *

BTW… I don't own anything!!! Except for Cobalt and the outside world she came from…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

(A/N: I READ ALL THE NARUTO MANGA!!!! Go me… ahem… anyway, now I know what happens, AND THE LEADER HAS A NAME!!!! YEAH!!! Runs around screaming head off before plowing into a wall)

THE LITTLE WEASEL TOLD ON ME!!!!!

In all actuality he is not a weasel, but a Venus flytrap.. thing

Itachi's the weasel.

Zetsu told Rei-dono that I tried to kill him, and then threatened to kill him again.

"You are SUCH a tattle tail Zetsu, honestly, and it WAS AN ACCIDENT" I said but he didn't bother listening to me and "hmph"ed his reply to me. I slowed down a bit and got a better look at Zetsu "Hey Zetsu… do you realize how FAT you look?" This statement made him stop dead in his tracks and turn to glare at me, BOTH sides glared at me. "You should stop eating meat, you can get sick from it, especially since you like to eat it raw" I added

"You should stop pissing people off before you get killed" his black side said, I shrugged

"If I haven't died yet, I don't have much to worry about" I said cheekily before rounding the corner to where the ceiling of our hideout was.. and stopped dead in my tracks to find it totaled

Caved in

Destroyed

Whatever floats your boat

My mouth hung open, along with Zetsu's, at the sight of the "used-to-be" hideout, before I jumped down and found a bigger shocker.. Sasori's dead body. My body shook a bit until I fell to my knees, crying-no, mourning for the only real friend I had in Akatsuki. I stopped crying suddenly and cursed my mother, my tear ducts couldn't produce very many tears at a time because of her experiment on me. I growled before getting up.

I had to focus my anger and pain on something else.. like pain to myself.. and something my parents would never let me do.. A LIP RING!!!!

I realized then and there, as I tried to mold a little ring, how difficult it was, so I made myself a stud, and pierced the bottom of my lip and slid the stud in. The physical pain, although mild, was exactly what I needed and I was then able to gather my things from my room and go see Rei-dono.

We had arrived at this very wet plain, and headed up to a very disgusting looking city. I quickly changed into my awesome outfit. Zetsu led me up the massive flights of stairs to where Rei-dono was. It was the first time I had ever seen him, you know without the shadows surrounding him and everything. He had six piercings, studs, on his nose alone, and orange hair. It was rather surprising for me, but the shock wore off not long after. Rei-dono blinked

"Which one of you is Zetsu?" Zetsu looked at Rei-dono oddly before looking at me and scowling

"I am, she sprayed me with weed killer and now is acting like this for revenge for telling on her" I said, mimicking Zetsu's voice perfectly while sounding angry

"WHAT?!" His black side said "Why you.."

"Why are dressed up as me?" I said mimicking his "black" voice and annoying the hell out of him. Rei-dono shook his head while taking out a dead body

"Zetsu, dispose of this"

"Of course Rei-dono" Zetsu said before I pulled him backward

"No you don't fat-boy, no more meat for you. Do you want to look like a house?" I said, already out of the Zetsu cosplay outfit. He growled

"Ooooh, the big scary PLANT is GROWLING at me.. I'm so scared" I said sarcastically. Rei-dono then ordered me to let go of Zetsu, which I did with a sigh. Then perked up "Hello Rei-dono"

"Hi Cobalt" Rei-dono said, getting slightly annoyed as Zetsu left, probably to eat the dead body, the fat b.astard

"What's your name?"

"None of your business"

"Please, no one's here"

"Pein"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"You want to play cowboys and Indians?"

"What?"

"I actually like Cops and Robbers better"

"Huh?"

"Are you telling me you've never played Cops and Robbers before?" He nodded. I explained the rules and for thirty minutes we jumped onto building shooting fake guns at each other

"Rei-dono?" A voice said, breaking our period of fun, of course, only Zetsu could be that cruel "I have a replacement for Sasori"

"What about Deidara?" I asked

"He is still alive"

"Oh, what about Deidara?" I asked, Zetsu sighed and ignored me. 'How could someone as stupid as Deidara survive while Sasori does not?' I thought pissed off at the information that was given me

"Here's his replacement" He shoved a boy, clad in black except for his bright orange mask, that had a hole for the right eye only, the orange mask had a swirl that started in the middle. Very odd kid actually

"My name's Tobi, and Tobi's a good boy"

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Zetsu-sama said so" I looked from Tobi to Zetsu and laughed on the inside while on the outside though..

"YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME?! HOW COULD YOU? WE WERE PARTNERS, AND AUGH! Like you spending time with your children wasn't enough I had to find about your betrayal this way.. I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him while running out of the room, slamming the door and sliding down it, laughing my a.ss off all the while.

Once Zetsu and Tobi were gone I entered the room once more.

"We're going to need a new hideout"

"I know, Kakuzu already has the place, we just need to find someone to do something with it"

"I will"

"You will?"

"Absolutely" I said, smirking evilly to myself as I formulated a plan of chaos for the Akatsuki members.

A couple weeks later I had finished the hideout to the perfection I wanted it to be. The living room was the replica of Barney's Room (A/N: which I do not own), AND I even decorated each room, Itachi's room looked like a stable, his bed? A water trough. Hidan's room looked like one of the Disney catalog's "Disney Princess Collection" room (A/N: DO NOT OWN) with pink and fluffy animals all over the place, I even added a Disney castle bunk bed, which I knew was too small for him, and lastly, a Disney playhouse. Deidara had the Bratz room (A/N: again, I do not own), complete with a Bratz comforter, wallpaper, toys, and posters, and even their movie and music. Kakuzu had a replica of a poor alleyway in New York, complete with a box for him to sleep in and the graffiti on the fake brick wall. Tobi's room was blank since I didn't know a lot about him to annoy him.. yet. Zetsu's room was a replica of the Sahara desert, and I even added a heater that could never be overridden. Kisame's room looked like a sushi shop, with people chopping up something that looked a LOT like him, I set up a few traps in there too.

After a tour of the new hideout Pein refused to let me near his room with paint, or anything for that matter.

I heard screaming and yelling and figured that the first guests were finally here, and seen there rooms.

"Who did this?"

"Who wasted all this money on this?"

"For your information, I did it and I didn't waste any of your money, except for paint. Kakuzu felt better, Hidan did not.

"Are you aware.."

"That you can finally be yourself Princess?" I finished, he growled.

"Jashin-"

"Is stupid, not real, and you are an idiot to believe in something so stupid and idiotic, but of course you are, so it doesn't surprise me."

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEE" I yelled as I ran through the hideout before reaching my room and slamming the door in his face, before he yelled

"NOT AGAIN D.AMN IT!" I snickered as he once again "branded" himself with "Cobalt's B.itch"

I waited an hour before coming out of my room, hoping "the little princess" would be calmed down. He was sitting down in one of the little kindergarten chair with his feet on the little table and glared at me.

"Think fast" I said quickly as I threw a book at him, and laughed my head off as it hit him on the head and he fell over off his chair onto the floor.

"Why you little-"

"I got the book for you, read it" I said as I turned and walked away.

"What is this "gangsta" thing they are talking about?" Hidan yelled at me. I began to giggle.

'Ah the chaos that book could bring, and the laughter too of course!' I thought evilly as I rubbed my hands together and focused on the machine that would bring me back home so I could extract my revenge.

After a couple hours of working, and more hours of hearing angry yelling and screaming, and people pounding on my door, I was able to think. I thought about my parents and how much I hated them.

I thought of everything they did to me and how I either changed it, or obliterated it, and then came upon a couple of dilemmas, my name. I had never changed my name, or actually learned anything from this century, or dimension, or wherever I am. So I began thinking of a name, and when that didn't help I started taking two words and putting them together to create a name.

After thinking of a proper name for hours, I found one that I liked, and that worked for me, Konan, or old hardships. Perfect huh? I know, I rock.

I left the safety of my room and somehow, yet purposefully, avoided everyone I didn't want to meet on the way to see Pein, which was.. everyone.

I knocked on his door and entered when he said so. It was then I inquired about something important, a jutsu.

I was then taught how to create my own jutsu and he shoved me out of his office, making me slam directly into.. Itachi. We both plowed into the ground.

I looked into his eyes before jumping off him. I then thought of an AWESOME practical joke.

"Itachi, I heard an interesting rumor" He raised his eyebrow, I took that as a sign to continue on "I heard that Kisame is sexually attracted to your Sharingan"

He didn't believe me

Bummer, that would've been funny

"So.. I also heard a rumor that you killed your family. How did you do it?"

"I slaughtered them one by one-"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to test my power"

"Oh, okay, continue on"

"I then killed my parents-"

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"My brother entered the room next, and I tortured him with the new jutsu I had gotten by killing my best friend-"

"Why?"

"To get the jutsu"

"No, why did you torture your brother instead of killing him?"

"I left him unconscious and fled the village" He said, and left

"WELL FINE, BE THAT WAY YOU J.ERK!"

"COBALT!!!!!" I heard Itachi scream.

He probably seen his room.. er, stable

I casually walked through the Barney living room and past the glares to see Itachi, no one moved from their spot since they figured Itachi would hurt me enough for all of them.

"Yes?" I asked when I got to Itachi's "room"

"What is this?!" He said pointing to his room

"Your room"

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" He asked, I pointed to the water trough, he grabbed me by the collar and lifted me off the ground "Do my room again" He said in a threatening voice before pressing me against the wall and kissing me. I squirmed in his grip until he finally let me go. I punched him

"Don't TOUCH me" I said as I kicked him in the groin before walking to my room while wiping my mouth to go to my bathroom to rinse out my mouth.

It was my day to cook, and when people heard that they pushed me out of the kitchen along with Kisame, who also couldn't cook, so they could have a meal that was decent, and wouldn't move or kill anyone.

Needless to say I got bored quickly, and when that happens odd things are sure to happen with whoever was unfortunate enough to be there when I am bored.. Kisame

In the span of ten minutes I had Kisame doing "I'm a little teapot" while I, along with the rest of Akatsuki laughing their but off. He stormed off to his room.. where I had previously had traps set in, and ran out screaming "THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT ME" while he ran around in his underwear with hot grease all over him and being chased by robots. I was laughing so hard I fell on the floor.

Meanwhile.. in the kitchen

"Yo cracker, pass them chickens over here yo" Hidan said, in his "gansta" language

"Who did you call "cracker"?" Itachi asked

"You dawg"

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the really bad gangster speak. I don't hang around it much, so this is basically the best I could do) 


	8. Learning A Jutsu

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

* * *

Khan: No need to bow, and all you need to do is make sure you are as updated as possible on the manga I get mine from every Thursday.

Darklight: Thank you I hope this chapter is up to your Thank You! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

Jaganshi Mori: Thank you! I am glad you like it! And thank you for the ideas! I used one and plan on using the other two soon

* * *

BTW… I don't own anything!!! Except for Cobalt and the outside world she came from…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

I thought long and hard about who I could ask for help. One person came to mind…

Itachi.

I came to this conclusion through a very harsh elimination process..

I didn't have enough money to get Kakuzu's attention to teach me anything

I didn't want to learn about Hidan's religion

I didn't want to hang around blondie because the he she would drive me nuts with his her stupidity

I didn't know enough about Tobi to give him the time of day

I didn't want to hang around the giant soon-to-be-sushi dude

And even though I hated Itachi's guts he was the best I could do when it came to options with people.

I walked down the hall to Itachi's room/stable and knocked on the door that looked like it came from a barn.

He opened the door saw that it was me, and slammed the door in my face

"Itachi, as much as I hate to say it, I need your help" This apparently caught his attention because he opened the door and leaned on the doorframe.

"I'm listening" he replied

"I want to learn a jutsu"

"Which one?"

"I kind of wanted to create one"

"Ah"

"Can you teach me?"

"For a price" He said smirking under the high collar of his cloak. I cringed mentally at the words, before saying the words I really didn't want to speak

"What do you want" I could now visibly see his smirk

"I'll show you the first step, but you have to redo my room" I sighed before getting to work.

I still had fun though, I did redo Itachi's room, but I made it to fit his name, weasel. A weasel in a cage was my theme, and I ran with it. He had a wheel attached to on side of the room, a painted water bottle, and bars all around, an igloo and inside some bedding for his bed, and I even added tubing and a slide throughout the room, with a little food bowl too. I smiled at the work I did and exited the room without letting him see inside.

"I redid the room, now what's the first step of creating a jutsu?" I asked. He reached into his cloak and took out a piece of paper, I lifted an eyebrow

"This piece of paper is a special chakra sensing paper, it will tell you which element to work on, because you are strongest in that element." I nodded. "The tree that this paper came from was soaked with chakra for sometime, which is how it is able to sense chakra"

"How do I know what element I am strongest at?"

"Through the paper, and what it does. If you are strongest at the water, the paper will get wet, air, the paper will split in half, lightning, the paper crumbles, fire, the paper gets ripped up, and if you are earth, the paper turns to dust." Itachi said while handing me the paper. I grabbed it and was surprised at what it did

It got wet..

And

Then it turned to dust

I raised an eyebrow at the sight before looking at Itachi who had a black face at this.

"Well.. what element of chakra do I have?"

"A mixture of water and earth-"

"I know that, you idiot, I saw it myself, but what does that mean?"

"You have two different types of chakra, water and earth, together that would be some sort of wood chakra"

"Oh, well what's next?"

"The room only paid for the first step remember?" My mouth dropped to the floor

"WHAT?!" His smirk grew

"If you'll excuse me, I need to see the update of my room that you recently finished" He said and I stepped aside once I realized what he was in for. I smirked when he screamed, he ran out of his room and blocked my way out. "What is the meaning of my new room?"

"What does it matter? It was only for one step" I said cheekily while I past him and went to my room. Once there I got a killer idea.

I started by painting a wicked awesome picture and hanging it near the hallway and setting up a camera whenever someone stops to look at the picture. It wasn't long before someone did, and stopped just slightly to look at the new picture on the wall, and once he did..

Nosebleed city

"You pervert" I said to Deidara, as I took the Polaroid picture from the camera and began to shake it to get the picture to come to.

"YOU TOOK A PICTURE?!" Deidara screamed

"But of course" I said "Man, wait till the guys get a hold of this!" I said happily when I seen the finished project

"NO! I'll do anything"

"Anything?"

Later that day

"I hate you" Deidara said

"Just do it" I said as I pushed him towards a group of boys and I whipped out a camcorder that I took and was completely unknown to Deidara and began to film as Deidara, complete in his short dress, make-up, and hair done, began to flirt mercilessly with the group of boys.

It became the movie of the year for the rest of Akatsuki

"Hi there"

"Hey cutie"

pause

"You, you think I'm cute?"

"Of course, you're hot"

a while later the shocker

"Deidara, YOU KISSED A GUY!" Kisame yelled to him

"I WAS IN THE MOMENT" he then turned to me "YOU BLACKMAILED ME TO GET THIS?! YOU B.ITCH!"

"Not my fault you're an idiot"

I then began walked to my room before someone forced me into the wall and began molesting my mouth. I pushed the guy, Itachi of course, away and when I caught my breath got pissed at him

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Second part your jutsu" Itachi said as he walked away

My jaw was left open in shock as I continued to stare at his back as he walked away


	9. Creation

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

**I FORGOT TO ADD THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! I AM SO ****SORRY!!!**

BTW… I don't own anything!!! Except for Cobalt and the outside world she came from…

* * *

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

I paced in the room I was supposed to meet Itachi in.

He was late..

He entered the room a whole ten minutes later than he had scheduled and dumped the stuff he had brought with him.

I raised an eyebrow at him

A piece of wood

A piece of paper

Among other various wooden objects he had recently dumped on the floor stared back at me.

"What's with this?" I asked

"I want to see what you are most comfortable with" Itachi said as he sat down on a chair he had brought in with him and waited for my reaction

"What?"

"What are you most familiar with?"

"The paper"

"Why?"

"Because I dealt with it the most"

"What is most important?"

"The paper"

"Why?"

"Because without it we would be no where, we would have to etch things in stone rather than scribble them down quickly. It would take years to write something instead of minutes. We would waste our lives away trying to preserve a specific part of history in stone rather than create history. Paper is the most important thing you brought in with you"

"Good, we will work with that then" Itachi said as he got up out of the chair and pick up the paper. "The basics for creating a jutsu are fairly simple; you need to command two different types of chakra control. One is spatial recomposition, while the other is physical recomposition" I gave him a blank look, which caused Itachi to sigh "You need to give your chakra a physical shape and a spatial, ready-to-use attack form."

"Ah"

"First, using your charka only, create a leaf." Itachi said, I gave him an odd look

"ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU CANNOT CREATE A TREE FROM NOTHING?! It's illogical."

"Just do it" Itachi said while getting comfortable in his chair while he brought out a book from inside his cloak

"What does creating a leaf from chakra have to do with anything?"

"You have the wood element"

"How am I supposed to do this exactly?"

"One hand with water chakra and the other with Earth chakra" He said, not bothering to look up from his book. I growled before getting to work.

After hours of nothing happening I decided to take a break and hurt someone.

I was heading to my room when I heard singing coming from a room I passed. I grinned evilly at the perfect opportunity and went into the room as quietly as possible.

No one was there

The singing was coming from the bathroom..

SCORE!!!

I entered the bathroom slowly to find Kisame in the bathtub playing with a toy boat and shark. My evil grin grew as a question popped in my head..

'Can sharks drown? Can shark mutated human drown? I guess I can find out..'

I walked up behind him unnoticed to my victim before grabbing his shoulders and forcing him backward in the tub. Blubbering, sputtering, and waving of arms occurred, along with waves of water going out of the tub, gasping of air, screaming, and splashes occurring too.

In a flash, much too soon to conclude my little "experiment" Itachi entered and pried me away from his partner

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

"Seeing if mutated humans can drown" I said simply

"Get back in the room and continue with your training.. NOW!"

"Whatever" I said snobbbily

"DO NOT MAKE ME USE MY SHARINGAN"

"You sound like my mother, with all the empty threats"

"I WILL USE MY SHARINGAN" He screamed at me, veins popping out of his forehead. I snorted before poking both his eyes

"WHAT SHARINGAN NOW?! B.itch" I said before running away quickly as the Uchiha went in for the kill

The silence of the Akatsuki lair was no longer quiet as one word rang through it..

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEE"

Strangely enough, everyone who heard it didn't move, twitch, or made any notion of hearing the word that was shaking the very foundation they were on.

The reason?

They heard it too many times before

And now this was considered the norm

I focused once more on creating a leaf from chakra as an image formed in my head of my previous life in the other realm. My hatred of my parents returned ten-fold and I felt my body get hot, then cold, then drenched and I shut my eyes as the anger practically controlled my body and I opened my eyes when the waves of anger diminished.

I was faced with a line of Akatsuki members staring at me in awe

"What?!" I said, suddenly self-conscious

"You, you had waves of chakra rolling off you" Deidara said, still quite shocked

"What?! That was rage"

"I don't care what you think it is Cobalt" Pein said

"Konan" I interrupted

"I don't care, that was chakra" Pein continued

"No it wasn't"

"Cobalt-" Itachi started

"Konan" I interrupted

"Look at what you have in your hand" Itachi finished. I looked down to see a seedling of a tree in my palm. I looked at it in shock. I continued to stare at it as the rest of Akatsuki left, leaving just Itachi and me in the room "What were you thinking about to bring about so much "rage"?"

"My parents"


	10. Collapse

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

* * *

**Lover Of Animes: Thank you, I try to make it as funny as possible while still having a plot.**

**Crystalline Dream: You get more of Deidara being a pervert in this one too!!!**

**Devil-Speaker: I'm glad, Kisame and Deidara gets tortured in this one, hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last one!**

* * *

BTW… I don't own anything!!! Except for Cobalt and the outside world she came from…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

It was 4:45 in the morning and all was quiet in the Akatsuki lair, because everyone was asleep..

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP"

Almost everyone..

The sound of the curse was all but uncommon in the lair of Akatsuki, just extremely unusual at this early time in the morning.

The sudden screamed curse caused various events resulting in some members of the infamous Akatsuki sitting up in shock at the sound, falling out of their bed, or cursing the one who woke them up. After these various events happened the members of Akatsuki, minus one of course, gathered in the living room, which still looked like the classroom Barney came in..

The Akatsuki members looked around at the ones who had gathered before seething when they realized who woke them up at this ungodly hour in the morning.

The culprit who woke them up…

Cobalt

Who was now going by Konan.

Some members who didn't want to deal with the only female member in their organization went back to their bedrooms to try and catch up on the sleep they lost..

While the more _unintelligent_ members decided to bang on the door of Co- Konan's door

When she heard the door being pounded on she opened up the door in one fast movement, causing Deidara and Kisame to temporarily go into shock as Konan once again woke everyone up with her screaming

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU F.UCKERS!!!!" Before slamming the door in their faces.

The worst thing that the Akatsuki could face had happened..

Konan had started her period.

I had left my room after sleeping until well after noon. I went into the kitchen to get some cold mercury and while doing that I looked out the window to see Kisame grilling (A/N: Work with me here, I know there can be NO window, and I have no idea if grills exist in Naruto, but for right now.. they do) and quickly grabbed my bottle of liquid poison and headed outside. Once there I crept out before casually "bumping" Kisame in such a way that he fell onto the grill, he turned around before I pushed him back on and walked away just as casually as I appeared.

On my way back to my room I seen Deidara I thought a really evil thought

"Deidara"

"Konan"

"Follow me"

"Hell no, I remember the last time I was alone with you, I was forced to dress like a girl and flirt with boys-"

"I SAID FOLLOW ME…. **NOW** " I said in a very pissed off voice as I interrupted him. He obeyed

A FEW MOMENTS LATER..

"HELL no, no way in HELL I am leaving this room in.. this"

"Yes you WILL Deidara" I said evilly

Before pushing him out the door before I had a dizzy spell and soon after feinted

I woke up to arguing

"What do you mean you don't know what happened to her?"

"I don't, I was doing this.. thing, and I looked back to see her unconscious"

"By the way, why are you dressed like that?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind, I don't want to know what you do in your spare time"

"But I don't-"

"I need Iron" I said weakly as I intentionally interrupted Deidara and Itachi's argument

"Why"

"It's that time in the month for me and when I on my period I loose a lot of Iron due to the high amounts of metal in my body-"

"Ew-" Deidara said

"Anyway, I need Iron or I will be constantly weak and get a lot of dizzy spells until my cycle ends" I finished with my eyes still closed because it took too much energy to open them

"I don't think I can find Iron-" Deidara started

"I also get very bad mood swings and have actually attacked one of my closest friends while on my period"

"We'll find something" Deidara said before running out of the room, which brought up an interesting question to mind

"Which room am I in?"

"Mine" Itachi said

I instantly sat up and attempted to get out of his bed before collapsing once more. He pulled the covers I had thrown off back on and resumed sitting on his bed. I could no longer follow him with my eyes because of my lack of energy that I ended up closing them sooner than I would have wanted them too.

Deidara came in hours later to report that he could not find any iron and the verdict was settled, I was forced to stay in Itachi's room for that entire week and I had to trust that he would bring me food and drink or I had a chance of dying.

And dying looked pretty good right now too..


	11. Clippers equals Chaos

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

* * *

**Blood 09 Death: Thank You!**

**Lunar D. Hayase: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

* * *

BTW… I don't own anything!!! Except for Cobalt and the outside world she came from…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Move over Itachi" I said tiredly

"Why?"

"We're touching" I said and he rolled over a bit before attempting to go back to sleep

"Itachi, move over"

"Again?!" He said annoyed

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I can feel your body heat" I said simply in my tired state

He scowled while grabbing his pillow and got out of bed and grabbed another blanket and went out of the room to go sleep on the couch, while I shook off the "tired" act and began to think of a way to get out Itachi's room and get stronger.

"Okay Cobalt, think, what has iron in it that I can eat without dying, but that they have in this dimension?" I began to think along those lines. I sighed as I couldn't think of anything.

A memory came to mind of all the pictures I had on the refrigerator when I was younger, before the operation, most of them were paintings..

"That's it" I excitedly whispered "Paint is made from a natural pigment to make a specific colors, some are poisonous, especially a long time ago when they didn't have the technology to take out the poisonous stuff, like lead for instance, where, if swallowed, it was possible to get poisoned from the paint. The dark pigments usually had traces of iron in it. A specific red pigment, that is no longer around, had an iron oxide in the paint. Now if I could only get my hands on some paint, because they DON'T have the technology, or the knowledge, to remove the toxic pigment out.

You see, Itachi was determined to keep iron away from me.

Deidara? Oh! You mean when he was supposed to go find iron? The idiot didn't even know what iron WAS! So of course Deidara couldn't find any.

Anyway, about Itachi, he unfortunately is smarter than Deidara, so he kept all dark metals away from me at all times. As for food, he gave me senbon needles, which is a light metal, no iron.

B.astard

Anyway, that is the reason behind my looking for anything that has iron that I can eat without Itachi knowing.

The worst thing about this whole thing is my confusion. My confusion is mainly about the mental stability of Itachi. Why does he want me in his room all weak and junk? Is he hoping I'll fall for him? Do you see why I am so confused?

All I wanted now was to shove my face with that paint, get my strength up, grab Itachi's kunai bag, run to my room and get some much needed solitary time to myself and my dimensional machine so I can get as far away from Itachi as humanly possible.

But..

I also wanted to freak my parents out, and I already know anything metal related, my blue hair, and my lip ring wasn't going to cut it. I needed to finish creating that jutsu. I desperately needed to do so.

And to do so I needed Itachi

Why is my life so ironic? Really! The guy I hate the most on this planet is the guy I need the most for my ultimate revenge on my parents. Life SO isn't fair.

However, thinking of my revenge gave me wonderful dreams of my parent's dead, as well as everyone else in the organization, and I stood in the middle of it, blood spilt everywhere, and my fingers were dripping blood from the blood accumulated on my hands as I laughed hysterically as the organization's building went up in flames..

I woke up some hours later to the door being opened. I cracked my tired eyes open as Itachi (really who else would go in HIS room?) put something on the table beside me and came over to me to sit me up. He took what was on the table and set it on my lap.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah"

"I'm bored"

"I can fix that" He said as he leaned forward

"I want to paint" I said quickly before he could put his disgusting lips on mine.

"Paint?"

"Yeah"

"You?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't since before the "operation" and I miss doing things I used to enjoy when I was younger" I said simply, easily avoiding the real reason I wanted the paints.

"Fine, but first" He said as he quickly dove in and caught my lips with his. I began to struggle like crazy as he kept me in place while I hit, very weakly in my state, until he finally allowed the both of us to part. "Now that I have my payment I'll go get you your paints" He said smirking

"Make sure you get nice _bright_ colors" I said "B.astard" I added for good measure. I knew he heard what I said but he ignored it, leaving me alone, again, in his deadly room of ultimate boredom.

When he finally came back with my lifesaver in his hand I had

Finished counting all the popcorn on the ceiling

Counted all the cracks on his wall

And counted all the grain in the wood of his door

THAT is how bored I was

"Here's your paint", he said handing me all the colors I had not asked for, just like I had expected him to do, and instead of waiting to down the paint like my conscience told me too, I opened all the paint tubes and squeezed all the paint in my mouth with him staring at me like a maniac. I felt strength I had missed for the few days I hadn't had it, and quickly jumped out of his bed, knocking him down in the process, grabbed his kunai pouch and ran to my room before I ran out of the strength to do so.

Once in my room I inhaled, almost literally, Itachi's kunai and began my hasty search for more. I found my stock of kunai and shuriken and put everything I could on my person before going to work on my dimension machine. I came out of my room a little later on the prowl for more kunai to steal. I was about to pounce on Deidara, until I saw what he was wearing, and fell down laughing instead. He crossed his arms and scowled at me as his reply.

You see, I had got Deidara in a costume I created, that could not be taken off unless the zipper was melted, and the fabric would remold itself to the way I created itself to, through my new found skill thanks to Itachi's help, if you could call it that. The outfit I had Deidara put on was fit to be on a ballerina, yes, he had the tutu and everything, including the shoes.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" He yelled at me, face red. I began to laugh harder. He looked like tomato in a tutu, the image of this popped in my head as I began to laugh even harder than before. Deidara glared at me. An idea hit me as I looked at his hair. I stopped laughing immediately.

"Give me your kunai pouch"

"No way! Get this thing off me!"

"Give me your kunai pouch or LET ME CUT YOUR HAIR...IT WILL BECOME A WIG FOR THE HAIRLESS! or pasta for the people who eat hair like Mr. Fluffy the evil Peanut!" I said as I smirked evilly. Deidara began to laugh and I began to form giant clippers, that were meant for plants, and then began to chase Deidara around the batcave.. I mean the Akatsuki cave. Soon I wasn't just chasing Deidara, I was getting chased by Zetsu, because I cut off the heads of his children, and chasing Deidara at the same time, still wanting to cut his hair.

By the end of the night I had everyone's kunai pouches and a bleeding hand where Zetsu bit it. Zetsu had huge boils and random orange flowers blooming on his head and on various parts of his body from the weed killer I sprayed on him and the miracle-grow he slipped and fell on and accidentally ate. Deidara was clutching the pieces of hair he had lost when I chased him and finally pounced on him. Kisame had grill marks on his butt and on his face, again, Itachi was forced, while still unconscious, into the same outfit Deidara was in, and his hair was dyed pink, Hidan was forced into a pretty, frilly, pink dress and his hair was permed and had make-up was put on him while he slept, he caught my attention because while I was running past his door I heard him snoring, Hidan was now glaring evilly at everyone who dared to look at him or began to laugh an was pulling down the shockingly short frilly dress he couldn't take off, it was made for a five year old after all, a very FAT five year old no less. Kakuzu was in a Scottish outfit complete in a kilt and was sulking in a corner because I found his secret stash of money and used it on the re-decorations of Itachi's room, and as for Pein and Tobi? Pein's office is now all frilly and pink, it is his favorite color after all, and if it isn't.. oh well. As for Tobi, well he freaking ROCKS!!!! He not only helped me get everyone's kunai pouches, he helped me redecorate Pein's office, put the tutu on Itachi, AND he also helped me with the extreme makeover of Hidan! He is an exact replica of ME!!!! Only he's male, and I'm not.

He is currently my best friend, and fellow annoy-er of Akatsuki! GO US!!!


	12. Tobi is Smart

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

BTW… I don't own anything!!! Except for Cobalt and the outside world she came from…

Enjoy!

* * *

**suberXxXduperXxXfun machine: No, no, your idea is awesome, which is why I added your ideas into the story!!! And thank you for thinking my story is awesome!!!!**

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: Of course I did!!! Do you have another one?**

**SKYE desu ka: I'm still confused with one of your reviews, but I will get to your idea soon, hopefully in the next chapter.**

**Lunar D. Hayase: I did, but that's only because I forgot to post chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Needless to say with all the chaos I created it wasn't surprising when the members of Akatsuki kicked me out and Pein told me himself to not come back for a week so the members, mostly himself though, could cool down from the torture I administered. I quickly went to a nearby town and stole some clothes so I could change out of the uniform so I wouldn't be attacked or killed. I stole a bag to put the Akatsuki uniform in and began to walk around the village when I decided to practice my jutsu. I went to the outskirts of town and began trying to create a leaf from nothing but chakra again. I couldn't do it, I remembered what Itachi said about my anger and applied the step once more, and within a minute I had created a seed that had sprouted with a little stem and a leaf growing at the end of it. I smiled happily at my work before huffing and sitting on the floor.

"What good is one step to creating a jutsu if you don't know what the next step is" I said angrily to myself as I threw the seedling I had created.

"You should only know one step at a time or you may skip steps" A voice said behind me. I whirled around to see an old guy with long white shaggy hair that was in a ponytail that went down his back. He had a metal thing on his forehead that had a weird symbol I couldn't translate, and pale green clothing with a red vest on top that had two yellow dots near his chest area. Underneath his pale green clothes you could easily see the usual fishnet undershirt that a lot of people wear in this dimension, and the fishnet appeared once more on his wrists. He also had two red stripes going down his face starting from the bottom of his eyes and ending at his chin. He also had a mole next to his nose on the right side. He had a scroll on his back, a rather large one actually, and had those famous Japanese wooden shoes on.

"Well, that is true, but now that I have successfully finished the first step I don't know what to do" I said calmly before getting up. Maybe he could help me.

"Well, what's your element?"

"Wood, I am most familiar with paper, and I have already created a seedling from nothing but chakra" I stated

"Wood?"

"Yes, water and earth are my elements"

"And you are familiar with paper you say?"

"Yes"

"I'll teach you the next step f you can do one thing for me" He said, sounding like Itachi so much it sent a shiver up my name

"Depends what it is" I said stealthily

"Tell me your name" He said, I breathed a sigh of relief

"Konan" I said feeling safe in giving him my new name.

"Konan, my name is Jiraiya" He said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you"

"I can easily say the same"

"So what is the next step?" I asked

"Well I will explain the step you just finished first. What you did was give your chakra shape, physical shape, now you need to give your chakra spatial recomposition." He said

"How do I do that?" I asked confused. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket

"Make this paper multiply and then, without using your hands to physically do so, make the paper rip apart. I focused for days on the task, thinking of my parents all the while, and yet could not do a single thing. I growled as I heard the bushes rustle, and looked up to see none other than Rei-dono. I smiled at him. He lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Learning a Jutsu"

"Who's teaching you?"

"Some dude named Jiraiya" I said, focusing on the paper and making it multiply. I didn't notice his face go pale.

"Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, that's what he said his name was"

"What did you say your name was?"

"Konan" I answered, still trying to focus on the daunting task in front of me "Stupid paper" I muttered.

"You do realize that you just met my sensei" I stopped and looked up at him.

"You come from Konoha?"

"No"

"Then how?"

"Go back to headquarters, and I'll focus on altering his memory. You are lucky my female team-mate died, I can just alter her image to look like you" I nodded and left the clearing, heading back to the camp, while at the same time focusing on the stupid paper multiplying.

When I entered the Akatsuki cave Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan glared at me.

"GET THIS OFF OF ME" They yelled in unison. I smirked before saying the word they didn't want to hear.

"No"

A few minutes later…

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEE" was echoing in the cave before a door being slammed was heard. The other members of Akatsuki sighed, for the cave had finally become normal again.

Tobi knocked on my door once the trio of girly men finally left the area where my room is, where I was currently hiding in. I opened the door to the masked Akatsuki member and gladly let him enter the room.

"I brought you some kunai because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tobi is a good boy!" I said happily as I grabbed the bag of kunai and began to munch on them happily.

"What is Konan doing?"

"I'm creating a jutsu"

"What type of jutsu is Konan learning?"

"I don't know just yet, but one that deals with paper"

"How can you create a jutsu if you do not know what you want for the outcome Konan?" Tobi asked, tilting his orange swirled masked head. I opened my mouth to answer, but he did have a point. I closed my mouth and smiled before ruffling his hair

"You have a good point, thanks Tobi! Not only are you a good boy, but Tobi is smart too!" I said happily as I glomped him

"Tobi… is… smart?" He said, testing the new phase with his tongue. Soon he was jumping around and annoying the rest of the members with his new phrase. I like that kid.

Later that day Tobi had entered Konan's room once more. But this time for scheming reasons.

"Do you understand Tobi?"

"Tobi understand, because Tobi is smart, and a good boy!" He said enthusiastically, while I smiled at his enthusiasm. We snuck out of the room and the moment I did I was bombarded by the three girly men telling me to take the things that made them girly men off. Tobi gave me the signal, which was a small giggle, and my eyes turned purple, before frying pans began to fly around me, whacking anyone around me. I was currently on the floor, not because of an injury, but because I was laughing so hard. Tobi thought I another member had tackled me down so he proceeded to take a frying pan and whack people with it too, all in the act to protect me, he seen pretty fast that I was fine, yet he continued to jump around and hit them over the head with his frying pan, which only made me laugh harder.

It wasn't long until the mayhem turned into a manhunt and Tobi and I ran to the only safe place in the Akatsuki cave… my room. Once there Tobi helped me take out my old robots that were once in Kisame's room (See Chapter 7 for a reminder). I had updated them all today for this moment. Tobi opened the door while I activated the robots and soon the little army of metal attacked the members of Akatsuki who were outside my room.. with a weapon that any male would fear, permanent makeup, and overweight purple frogs. All the Akatsuki members, except the ones who created the mess who were safely hiding in Konan's room, were running for their faces life, while the robots glided after them, and overweight purple frogs jumped randomly through the halls, annoying Zetsu to no end since they thought of him as a lily pad.

Once all the members, minus the two hiding in Konan's room, and thank kami Rei-dono wasn't involved, had their now permanent makeovers completed the unlucky members took the now bored robots, one of whom was putting a different shade of lipstick on Itachi's cheeks, towards Konan's room. Using the robots hand, which melted slightly, the members were able to open the door to the metal-girl's room, and once the robots saw they had two more members to makeover, they began chasing the two chaotic members of Akatsuki around the cave, Konan risking her face marred by make-up as she ran back towards her room to close the doors before the other members could extract their revenge in a more painful way. The chase between maker and created lasted for hours, and finally Konan ended up with lipstick of the weirdest shades on her face as well as eye-shadow on places that you would not usually see on a face, but compared to the other members Konan had gotten the least attention, the batteries started running out for the robots when they finally caught her, for the other members had full on makeovers, which looked like it had been done by a two-year old that wanted revenge, and Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan, now looked like transvestites with their dresses, and now horribly done makeup, which made her giggle quite happily.

Tobi was probably the luckiest one out of everyone in Akatsuki, minus Rei-dono simply because he had enough sense to stay AWAY from the Akatsuki cave, because the robots did not register that what was on his face was a mask, so they applied the makeup to his mask, rather than pulling off the mask and putting on the makeup like the robots had done to Kakuzu. Apparently the robots didn't register it was a mask because it wasn't fabric, like Kakuzu's, so all Tobi had to do was put on another mask. Lucky b.astard.

Tobi and I were once more in my room, mainly because I didn't want Tobi to be killed in his sleep. Said member of Akatsuki was now sleeping on the floor, since he was a "good boy and Konan needed the bed" I wasn't asleep yet because I was thinking about what Tobi said earlier.

"What do I want to accomplish with my jutsu?" I muttered to myself as I quietly worked on my time/dimensional machine, thinking, though I was concentrating on the machine that was going to take me home. I was sidetracked as a thought came in my head. "What f I took Akatsuki with me?" I stopped working on my machine as a scene played in my head, Kakuzu killing Donald Trump for his money, and then going for Bill Gates. Itachi using his Sharingan to get what he wanted; yet at the end of the day he would come home to his mansion, none other than the playboy mansion. Rei-dono, as the anti-Christ, and attempting to take over the world via the United Nations, I snorted at the thought. Kisame, swimming in the ocean where he suddenly destroys a yacht, just for the sake of hearing others scream, he was after all the modern day Jaws. Hidan, on the corner of a street in a major city in New York, who decided to preach about Jashin, and killing or torturing, the ones who dare to make fun of him. Deidara, working for the Taliban, bowing up things for the terrorists, he was after all the perfect one for suicide missions. Zetsu, eating anyone who tromped on his children at the nearest botanical garden he found, and lastly Tobi, running around annoying everyone he met, because "Tobi is a good boy" and "Tobi is smart". I chuckled at the chaos I would cause and focused more on my machine once more, until I came across what I wanted to do. "What if I myself become paper and I can peel myself off?" I asked than I got excited as I began to think more "And I can do this weird origami move, and separate myself enough to spy EVERYWHERE, and I can create things from paper, like wings and stuff, and paper shuriken! Nah, paper shuriken sounds like it would be a very weak attack and do nothing more than give my enemy a paper cut." I said sadly. "But if I put some metal in there it would become pretty powerful!" I said happily to myself as I worked harder on the step I was working on, multiplying the paper.

A though drifted into my head of Itachi kissing me and my anger shot up and when I finally calmed down enough to look at the progress I was making I had noticed I was sitting on a rather large pile of paper! I screamed happily, making Tobi wake up with a start and the two of us skipped around the room

"Konan-hime, why is Tobi and Konan skipping around?" He asked innocently while I sweat-drropped.

"Because I can multiply paper now!" I said happily and looked at the pile before focusing on the paper ripping, once again thinking of Itachi kissing me, the paper started to float in the air, one by one, before it started ripping itself apart. I smiled happily at my success and the secret to my success, who ironically was the one who taught me the most about learning my jutsu. "Now all I got to do is get myself to become like paper and float away" I muttered while I climbed into bed, forgetting about continuing my machine that was my key to getting back home. Tobi snuggled up next to me, since he had gotten a paper cut from trying to lie on the pile of papers. We turned so we had our backs to each other and promptly fell asleep.


	13. Control Issues and I'm Not Your Puppet!

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

BTW… I don't own anything!!! Except for Cobalt and the outside world she came from…

Enjoy!

* * *

**last-blue mage: Yes, Tobi is AWESOME!!! More ItachixKonan chaos we go!**

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: That idea would be pretty hard to fit into the story, if I can it would be awesome, but I want it to be at the right oment, you know, like your reading and milk splurts out of your nose good. Do you have another idea?**

**Loveless Minji-chan: Okay, taking your idea into consideration I did put Itachi's POV into this chapter, but I hate writing in a guy's POV so it's around half a chapter.. or so.. but it works. Thanks for the awesome idea, now you can understand the story more -runs around in circle- YAY TOBI! Did you see Tobi in the new Shippuden? It's awesome!!!! I wish the seiyuu was better, but Zetsu sounds awesome!**

**Haku's No. 1 Girl: Eeeek! Thank You Thank You THANK YOU!!!! Water huh? I'm air, so I'm not earth either, but I wouldn't change myself anyway, I like being a Gemini and completely contradicting myself on a regular basis **

**Kisamaria: Read between the lines in this chapter and you will see Itachi hanging upside down again!!!!

* * *

**

**I feel like such a retard! I don't know how long this has been going on, but I only really caught this, eh, well not too long ago. This story is now in a C-2 Community!!!! Eeek! Yeah!!! I am SO happy! Thank you to whoever nominated this story to the "World of Creativity" community thingy. It is SUCH an honor! That is basically my motivation to pop out this chapter so early. I am glad all of you really like this story, I am really ecstatic, seriously. **

**Thank You!**

**-Otakucraze

* * *

**

Chapter 13

I spent the next day completely locked in my room, focusing completely on my jutsu.. well, not completely. It's difficult to COMPLETELY focus on your jutsu when Tobi is looking at everything in your room, REALLY HARD!

"TOBI GET OUT OF THERE!" I said as he entered my bathroom he quickly ran out as tilted his head, letting me know that he was smiling. I began to concentrate once more on my jutsu when

"Konan-hime, what is this?" I cracked an eye open and my anger, as well as my chakra, flared; he had a tampon in his hand. I quickly grabbed it as my anger, as was my unleashed.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled as I kicked him out in the hallway and slammed the door in his face. I quickly locked the door from inside; I made the mistake of not doing that before, BIG MISTAKE! Tobi has inner wiring with metal, add that to my door, and his gloves, and he can get in quite easily. I breathed in deeply before relaxing as I heard him screaming and running as the other members, most likely the still pink-haired Itachi, running after him; after all, Itachi got hit with Tobi's frying pan more than anyone else. I smiled a bit and continued on with my jutsu.

By the second day of trying to get myself to multiply I had gotten so sick of it I was taking a break, a LONG break. I was now fixing up my machine to get me back home, as I have been doing since I woke up. I was a bit bored though, and decided to test my luck at going OUTSIDE my bedroom, I know, I am SO brave. I opened the door enough for my head to pop out and look both ways to make sure that it was clear before opening it the rest of the way and getting out and closing the door again. I tip-toed through the hallway until I got to the living room, which STILL looks like the set of Barney by the way, and saw a horrifying sight, Tobi hanging upside down while the other members stood around them with sticks.

"Oh HELL no" I said, bringing Tobi's attention to me

"Konan-hime, HELP ME!" He said as he wiggled around. I slapped my hand to my forehead as everyone's attention was brought to me. The members, besides Tobi, lunged at me and I quickly dodged the attack as I jumped on Itachi's head and used his head as leverage to jump high enough to actually help Tobi. I used my claws to heat the metal wrapped around him and get him away from the others when Tobi, who was in my hands, poofed, and I realized I was carrying none other than Itachi. I stopped in my tracks and dropped him before trying to get out of the trap that I had gotten myself in…

Itachi's POV

Konan was a complete mystery to me. When I first met her I assumed she was a girl who thought she was the best, was down-right stupid, and weird, and that's saying something when you look at the people I deal with on a day to day basis. However, I realized my mistakes in my assumption when I was her make friends with Sasori, the quiet, secluded member of Akatsuki. This friendship surprised me. The simple fact that she could show affection to someone who couldn't really call himself human amazed me. I had to figure out what made her tick.

So I kissed her. It surprised me further when she started kissing back, before pulling my hair then kneeing me in the groin. I did something I hardly ever do; I lost control of my temper. I still don't know for sure how that happened, or why I used an attack I save for only the higher end of my enemies, but I did. Once in my familiar black, red, and white world only used for torture she surprised me even further when she got out of my world.

My interest was now at its highest peak. I wanted, no, craved to know how she worked, why she did what she did, how she could do things without chakra, and so on. I have never been this interested in one subject before, and never had a girl gathered as much of my attention as Konan. She baffled me. I couldn't comprehend how she could beat me, and embarrass me as much as she did and further more as _effortlessly_ as she does. She seems to always have the upper hand in spontaneous ideas to make her opponent mad, and she does it so constantly it's amazing no one has KILLED her yet. The day she hung me upside down I was more than shocked, I craved more than ever to know more about her, even if I had to force her to tell me. Not like she would, she hated me. I wanted to get closer to her, for her to only trust me. But no, she had Sasori for that. I couldn't bear to say it but I was secretly ecstatic when he died. I had another chance, and what a chance it was, she wanted to learn a jutsu, and had come to ME to teach her. Inside I felt like I had won a small battle with her. By this time I had realized my fascination with her. I wanted to CONTROL her, I wanted her to cling to me for everything, but I didn't know how. Through teaching Konan her jutsu I learned more about her, and pretty much showed her that I was in control of her, yet she still managed to have the upper hand, and that made my want to control the uncontrollable rise. Another chance to show her who was in control came soon after I began teaching her… in the most unexpected of ways too… her period. Who knew luck and fate could be on my side this much! She HAD to stay in my room, and to make even surer I had control over her I made sure to only give her Senbon needles, because unlike the blonde member I knew what had Iron in it and what didn't. I showed her what she could have, someone to give her everything she needed and all she needed to do was let me control her. Yet even that backfired as she found a way to once more get out of grasp with the most unlikely of things to find iron, paint. Her intelligence amazed me, and the fact she on-up-ed me.. again, amazed me even more.

My chance seemed to flutter away when she became friends with Tobi. I hate Tobi, he did what I wanted, yet is impossible for me to do.

So when her dear "Tobi" got on her nerves and finally kicked the masked boy out of her room I attacked with what I knew to be a fool proof plan, I captured Tobi, did a Kage Bunshin, Henged myself, got the other members to hang me upside down and waited. Acting like Tobi was surprisingly easy to do, and it surprised me further when Konan actually believed my jutsu and saved me from nothing. Now I had her in my grasp, I was going to win this time. I was going to control her!

(A/N: So it isn't a full chapter in Itachi's POV, but really this is the best I could do. I can't really put myself in a guy's shoes and so this part was REALLY difficult for me to do. Don't expect it again, but I must say, at least now you understand Itachi's reasons for the things he does. I am just surprised I kept him in character!)

Konan's POV

I stared in shock before trying to run away, but it was too late one simple word from Itachi was all I needed to know I was screwed.

"Tsukuyomi" was all Itachi said and I was sent to the inverted world of red, white, and black. I was tied to a pole once more and this time my hands were tightly tied to the d.amn pole. I began to struggle until I knew I couldn't wiggle free. Itachi was smart enough not to make the same mistake twice.

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" I asked/yelled at him

"Because you need to learn who controls you" Was his answer, I laughed

"No one controls me"

"You are wrong. I do, and you will realize that fact"

"Screw you"

"You will obey me"

"Like hell I will, I was controlled by my parents, AND by the organization I used to work for, and I am going to destroy both of them once I go back home. What makes you think you have a chance in hell that you will EVER be able to control me?" I asked angrily, now struggling to get my hands free to repel him away from me like I did before. He forced my chin up so he could look at me

"Because I killed my whole clan except my brother so he could learn how to use the Mangekyou Sharingan, because I am the genius of my clan, because I sent you to this world that right now nobody can get into, or save you for that matter because it has only been milliseconds for them, because just my name in places will scatter crowds and put fear into people's hearts, do you need any other reasons why I have a chance, however slim it may be, to control you?" I scowled at him before trying to figure out another way to get out of this hell hole. My eyes, my MIND. Man I hate it when I get a brain fart. I forced my eyes to change color before repelling everything that is Itachi, or all the metal in him at least, before I breathed a sigh of relief when I found myself in the normal world, and Itachi was firmly into the wall. I walked over to him, shakily at first, before gaining my balance and walking towards him normally.

"I don't care who you are, or what you have done, I hate you, and you will never control me. I am not your puppet, and even if I was I would cut the strings you control me with. This is the first time I have been free from control, and I like it. I will never give up my freedom again, and if you are stupid enough to bring it on, then you will get hurt, I can guarantee that." I said before turning and walking away, pushing people away from me if they were in my path. I would not be controlled again. If Itachi wants to try, he has a lot to learn, and a lot of tears to cry, because there is no way I am being controlled again. I slammed the door to my room before letting the anger roll off me in waves. I screamed at the top of my lungs and just wanted to rip myself to pieces… weird thing is, that actually happened. The pieces of paper that were me floated to the other side of the room, before beginning to form back into my true form. I looked at my hands in shock at this new jutsu, my hands were still forming from paper to skin, and there were still corners of paper that could be seen in my hand. I smiled happily

"Yatta! I did it!"


	14. KATSU! and Itachi's Wet Dream

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

BTW… I don't own anything!!! Except for Cobalt and the outside world she came from…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Khanh: Long time no review! It's nice to have you review again. Your sister gets brain farts during video games? I get mine while talking, like this one time, I wasn't really listening to the conversation going around in art class as we were drawing foil, (it was SO much fun, notice the sarcasm, drawing foil is tedious and difficult and friggen annoying) and I decided to enter the conversation by saying**

**"I know what you mean, I hate drawing foil too" and they were like**

**"We were talking about boys…"**

**Whoops…**

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: I added your idea! Not the paper cut one, even though I'll integrate it soon, but the wet dream one, It's near the end, and if I use the term bleediation I will give you credit for it!**

**Haku's No. 1 Girl:I can't take ALL the credit, yes Konan is my creation, but a LOT of the ideas of making the Akatsuki crazy come from my reviewers, so by all means give me some ideas that you think will be funny and I'll them in whenever I CAN!**

**Kisamaria: Thanks for the LONG and AWESOME review! Great idea too, I'll have to add it in somehow, maybe in a later chapter, enjoy the chaos that Konan brings in this chapter though

* * *

**

**This story is now in a C-2 Community!!!! Eeek! Yeah!!! I am SO happy! Thank you to whoever nominated this story to the "World of Creativity" community thingy. It is SUCH an honor! That is basically my motivation to pop out this chapter so early. I am glad all of you really like this story, I am really ecstatic, seriously**

**Thank You!**

**-Otakucraze

* * *

**

Chapter 14

I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen to steal some kunai when I saw Kisame eating onigiri. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him, he stopped mid bite to glance at me

"What?"

"You CANIBAL!"

"What?" He said in disbelief. I grinned behind the high collar of the cloak before grabbing a kunai from his kunai pouch and pulling out a chair next to him and quickly sat down.

"This is Konan inside the Akatsuki Headquarters and I am interviewing Kisame here. He is a cannibal" I said imitating a news person. Kisame looked at me weird. "How do you feel, eating seaweed, your own kind Kisame? And is your blue skin a result of eating your own kind? When did you first eat your own kind? DO YOU FEEL NO REMORSE?" I asked, standing up quickly and slapping him hard with my free hand "You disgust me!" I said evilly as I stomped out of my room, going through fits of silent laughter.

I went to my room as I came up with an AWESOME idea. Taking some wires and speakers I gave Kisame's room, and bathroom, a surround sound system. I know I am SO nice! NOT, really, I programmed a specific song to play whenever he entered his room, and to play ten times louder if he entered his bathroom. Nice? Nah, I'm EVIL!

I began to set up Deidara's room when a familiar song waft through the walls

"I'm blue, da ba dee da ba die…" Smirking at the lyrics and the frustrated sound of Kisame trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, soon the song became louder and definite curse words, amazingly louder than the song itself, penetrated through the walls. I finished the speakers for Deidara's room and left quickly.

It was my time to cook once again, and this time they made it fool proof, or what they thought of as "foolproof". I was making instant ramen, boiling water when I got bored and looked through the cabinets, I grinned when I saw things I loved when I was a child, food dye and sprinkles, why they have them here, I don't know. I opened the lids of the ramen and squeezed every last drop from the little blue food dye container I then poured sprinkles on top and poured the water in, pouring more sprinkles for good measure and served it to everyone, watching their faces as they looked at their undercooked blue ramen with sprinkles in wonder how a girl, someone from the _Akatsuki_ could mess up such a task, they decided that day that Konan was never cooking again.

Minutes after Deidara left the table music blasted through the walls. The lyrics? "Dude looks like a lady!" I fell off my chair in laughter as many others snickered while finishing their pretty blue ramen with rainbow sprinkles.

Deidara came out steaming

"WHERE IS SHE, UN?!"

"What do you mean, Deidara-san, Konan-hime is right- Where is Konan-hime?" Tobi asked, the rest of Akatsuki looked around, slightly shocked that she just disappeared without them knowing, but she didn't disappear for long, she came out with a permed blonde wig with the bangs on the right side of her face. Deidara was shocked.

I grabbed my pouch of play-dough (which I do not own) and glared at Deidara

"What the hell are you staring at, UN, YOU BITER, why do you look like me?" I said in my "guy" voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "YOU BITER"?! You're the one imitating me, un"

"Nonsense yeah" I said, taking out some play-dough and threatening him "Now lay off the jutsu before I blow you up" I said, rolling the play dough into a ball and Deidara looked shocked

"You got some of my clay?" He said, unsure of his next step

"Yep" I lied as I threw the ball at him, imitating his hand seal and yelled "KATSU" Deidara freaked, as the rest of them, until the ball of clay bounced off Deidara's head and to the floor.

Deidara was more shocked than he was before.

"Why you…" He stuffed his hands into his clay pouch and munching sounds could be heard, soon he was molding the clay one-handed before making a little bird fly towards me, before it was even one foot away from Deidara I made the hand seals and yelled

"KATSU" The clay bird blew up and I squealed in joy "Oooo Pretty fireworks" I ran away from the now literally steaming Deidara before he would kill me, or attempt to at least.

I ran into Hidan's room and started changing the clouds of his Akatsuki cloak into red hearts, and a couple ponies and fairies. After finishing this I saw his scythe and quickly brought it into my room, snickering as I did so. It did not take long until Hidan started pounding on my door ordering me to give it back to him, I yelled back

"I HAVE YOUR SCYTHE FOR _RELIGIOUS REASONS_ NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I TELL JASHIN-SAMA THAT YOU ARE NOT COOPERATING!" That shut him up, for awhile, until he started freaking out on everyone

"What is wrong with you Hidan?)

"Jashin-samaistestingmeandidonotknowifIcanhandleit" He said (Jashin-sama is testing me and I do not know if I can handle it) People blinked and stared at Hidan before going back to their own business. I found Hidan hyperventilating in a corner and started yelling at him

"STOP BEING EMO!" I slapped him "It's bad enough you worship Satan and Zetsu wants to eat you but that does not mean you have to resort to being emo" He looked up at me pissed. I said something wrong, didn't I?

"I DO NOT F.UCKING WORSHIP SATAN, NOW GIVE ME BACK MY F.UCKING SCYTHE YOU WENCH!" He said while getting up, and as the rest of Akatsuki would say "I used my brain for once" and ran for my life and went into my room.

Once I felt it was safe I went into Kakuzu's room and found him counting money. I dumped myself in a chair next to him. He gave me glance but otherwise ignored me

"You wouldn't believe what I read in Hidan's diary" I said, acting sullen and serious for once, which made him listen carefully because it was obviously important "Hidan's gay" I lied straight out "And he has the hots for you, he stood by you all last night, which is why he is all pissy today, watching you sleep and debating whether or not to climb into your bed with you and rape you" I said, still using the same tone, even tough inside I was laughing my head off. He stared at me in shock after telling him the news "If you do not believe me, wait until tonight and see if he comes into your room" I said as I got up and left.

After leaving Kakuzu alone I quietly crept into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to find Zetsu's raw steaks, I took them out and soaked them in weed killer and rubbed them in miracle grow (which I do not own) before putting them back in the fridge. I found Zetsu in his garden and quietly snuck out one of his "children", I then planted the said child in Hidan's cloak with weed killer before going back to Zetsu to inform him that Hidan was trying to murder his child. I watched happily as Hidan, who remembered what I said earlier about the whole "Zetsu wants to eat you" thing was running from Zetsu thinking he was trying to eat him, while Zetsu thought Hidan was trying to kill his precious child and was attempting to protect it like a good father would. I got bored of their little game of tag and left the room.

I found Tobi next and ended up ripping off his mask and taking pictures before running into a random room, which happened to have Deidara sleeping in it. I grinned as I took out the string and needle I had snatched from Kakuzu's room and stitched Deidara's mouths that were on his hands up. Screaming could be heard throughout the lair as Konan rushed to her room to calm down. There was only one person left to torture… Itachi!

That night I snuck into Itachi's room, and as carefully as I could, taped the sides of his mouth so it looked like he was smiling, then I went into his bathroom and taking a bottle of glue, poured it into his shampoo bottle, while placing hair dye into his conditioner bottle, what, you don't think he uses conditioner? HAVE YOU SEEN HIS HAIR?! It's nicer than most girl's hair, so he uses conditioner, okay? Alright? I then put a glass of warm water next to his bed and put his fingers in it. Anyway, I than tip-toed out of the room and fled to mine as fast as possible.

After laughing my head off I waited till I was perfectly calm and walked out of my room and I found Hidan and told him that Kakuzu had his scythe now and his next test would be how long he could stand next to Kakuzu's head and watch him without making a sound.

I then walked to Itachi's room and waited patiently for him to leave the room.

That morning he walked out of his room, looking pissed, but the tape still on his face.

"Aw, widdle-Itachi is happy!" I said and snapped a photo before looking down "And he had his first wet dream!" I said as I snapped more pictures, temporarily blinding him as I ran to my room and promptly fell asleep as soon as I hit the mattress.

After waking up hours later I exited the room and was ushered to Pein. He sighed when he saw me and gestured to sit down.

"I have decided, after many complaints from the other members, to take you with me to Amegakure, once there you will help me with legal matters and such from there" I looked at him as if he were issuing out my list of torture, which in fact he was, and I am sure he knew that too. "On another note, did you finish your jutsu?"

"Yes Pein-sama" I said

"Show it to me" He said and I stood up and became millions of pieces of paper as Pein looked at me in awe.

* * *

(A/N: Idea for the "cannibal" incident: Tatsumi-Kuro (Quizilla), I used seaweed instead of seafood though, whatever

Idea for Kisame's room from: Tatsumi-Kuro (Quizilla),

Idea for Deidara's room: AikoChan16 (Quizilla)

Idea for ramen: OmgItsCHEEZ

Idea for glue in shampoo bottle: someone, can't find it now though.. -.-

Idea for tape on the face and saying: OmgItsCHEEZ (Quizilla)

Idea for Deidara imitation and play-dough, and KATSU by: AikoChan16 (Quizilla)

Idea for Hidan's torture: MidnightWaters16 (Quizilla)

Idea for the cloak changes: Rena7 (I however came up with the ponies and fairy idea though) (Quizilla)

Idea for the Kakuzu torture, and the whole "rape" thing: Me

Idea for Zetsu's Torture: Me

Idea for Hidan's chase and test with Kakuzu: me

Idea for the wet dream: Gaara's Pyro RACCOON (fanfiction)

Thanks for the ideas, and for all the ones that say Quizilla, I had gotten their ideas from a list of ways to annoy the Akatsuki, and am just giving credit where credit is due)


	15. OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

BTW… I don't own anything!!! Except for Cobalt and the outside world she came from…

Enjoy!

* * *

**shizumi607: There ya go, a filler chapter but a chapter none-the-less, sorry about the wait**

**last-blue mage: Yeah, you can tell how upset Itachi is in this chapter…. Hehe**

**aicornduong: So you are Khanh? He, cool. Yeah, the whole black out of conversation thing happens to me a lot actually. It gets really annoying. Ne?**

**Felicia: They will EVENTUALLY get together… just don't know when. I want to add romance but it wouldn't work right now where the story is, but the romance will come… some day… some how….**

**Deadly Raven: Here is the update and thanks for the review. I'll see what I can do for an update on Split, okay?**

**This story is now in a C-2 Community!!!! Eeek! Yeah!!! I am SO happy! Thank you to whoever nominated this story to the "World of Creativity" community thingy. It is SUCH an honor! That is basically my motivation to pop out this chapter so early. I am glad all of you really like this story, I am really ecstatic, seriously.**

**Thank You!**

**-Otakucraze

* * *

**

Chapter 15

A girl with short red hair and green blue eyes entered the Akatsuki lair and walked with her pen and pad of paper under her arms to the first person she met up with… Tobi.

"Hello Tobi"

"Who are you?"

"Otakucraze, I'm the one who created Cobalt, or Konan as she now calls herself"

"Oh, you created Konan-hime!"

"So, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, Tobi is a smart boy and a good boy, and will answer your questions Otakucraze-hime"

"Okay then, what do you think of Konan?"

"Konan-hime is nice; she said Tobi is smart, she also pretty and powerful and smart and really, really pretty and fun to be around"

"And what do you feel about the fact that Konan is leaving the bat cave… I mean… the Akatsuki lair?" I said as I scribbled down his answers on my paper to be typed down for later. After a few moments of silence I looked up at the orange-masked boy to see a black gloved hand on his mask where I assumed his mouth to be. He whimpered

"Konan-hime is leaving?" He said, voice quivering. I stared at him, not knowing what to do when suddenly He stood up and ran out of the room screaming "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I blinked a bit before scribbling that down and getting up to find my next victim… I mean… another Akatsuki member to question. I came upon Kisame next.

"Hello Kisame"

"Who are you?"

"The person who created Cobalt, or Konan, Otakucraze-" I was cut off as Kisame began choking me. I struggled a bit before croaking out "I have good news for you, you need to put me down" He dropped me and I coughed a bit and attempted to catch my breath quickly, since he was glaring down at me and said "Before I tell you though I would like to ask a question" I said, staring into his fish-like eyes, he nodded and I quickly asked, "What do you think of Konan?"

"She is horrible, she attempted to grill me, slice me up with her robots, gave me a makeover that I am STILL trying to get off, and called me a cannibal for no reason, how much do you actually think I like her, now spill the good news"

"She's leaving" Kisame stared at me for a second before crashing onto the ground stating

"There is a god, there is a god" I raised an eyebrow and Hidan walked by and poked his head in saying

"Of course there's a god, I've been telling you all this since I joined" he then looked at me and said "Who the f.uck are you?" I sighed

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tobi said running inside the room swinging his arms above his head and running out the room, three sets of eyes intently focused on him until he was out of the room before we focused back on the situation

"I'm the creator of Konan, I'm Otaku-" I shut up when his three-headed scythe rested on my neck

"You evil little f.uck, who the hell do you think you are barging in here? I have half a mind to just f.ucking kill you now" Kisame rested his hand on Hidan's arm

"She is the bearer of good news, let her speak" He took the scythe away from my neck and I slid down the wall relieved before grabbing my pen and pad of paper with shaking hands

"I have a question for you before I give you the good news, what do you think of Konan?"

"The little f.ucker keeps calling me "princess Hidan" and reads my diary to everyone, how much do you think I f.ucking like her?" I nodded before stating

"She's leaving" Hidan blinked at me before getting on his knees

"Thank you Jashin-sama for the gift you bring your servant, my will to follow you has strengthened" I got up and exited the room, now knowing this was a bad idea. I was heading out of the cave when I bumped into Kakuzu. I looked up and gulped

"Hi"

"Who are you?"

"Otakucraze"

"What are you doing here?"

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tobi said running from one room to the other

"What do you think of Konan?"

"She's a little brat that has no concern for money or how to earn it, now answer my question"

"Konan is leaving" Kakuzu blinked, as so many before him did before his eyes curved and he took my hand before shoving money into it and skipped out of the room. I blinked,

"That was odd" I said before writing this all down, from now on I was going to leave out the part I created Konan, for that is a VERY bad idea. I sighed and turned before stopping in my tracks to see Zetsu

"I did not sense your approach onna" he stated

"You do look tasty" He said, I backed away slightly before saying quickly

"I'm Otakucraze, what do you think of Konan?"

"She is the epitome of evil and chaos; she sprayed me with weed killer"

"She killed my children and made me eat poisoned meat"

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tobi said running past once more and out of the room

"She clipped me with shears"

"And made me slide in miracle grow (wish I do not own)"

"She's leaving you know" I added, Zetsu looked at me before grinning

"For that I shall not eat you"

"You're too scrawny for my tastes anyway" I sighed in relief as he walked away. I inched towards the door before being dragged backwards, I looked back to see Deidara

"Hi Deidara-san"

"Did I hear you correctly when you said that Konan was leaving?" He asked and I nodded, he swiftly turned me around and kissed me before running off. I ran behind him yelling

"You never told me what you thought of her!" He kept running off and I sighed before turning around and hitting a chest, I looked up to see red eyes glaring down at me

"How do you know Konan?" I squeaked, not liking how this was turning out

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tobi said running past the two of us… again

"I-I-I cr-created h-her" I stuttered in fear. He raised an eyebrow at me

"You created her?"

"Y-yes"

"Why are you here?"

"To find out p-people's opinions on K-konan"

"She is incontrollable and evil and chaotic, now there is another reason why you are here and if you do not tell me soon my patience will grow thin and I will not hesitate to kill you" He said, his Sharingan swirling. I shuddered

"S-she's leaving"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!"

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Do not ask me how I got away from Itachi and his wrath, not to mention the Akatsuki lair alive, but I did, and never again will I risk my life doing something as stupid, even though it was a good idea at the time, as finding out people's opinions on Konan when I already knew they hated her… well except for Tobi….

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Tobi, how the hell did you find me… wait…. If you found me then…. Oh s.hit… I need to run away now."

Let's hope that I stay alive long enough to write the next chapter.


	16. Atomic Fireballs, Pinatas, and Bracelets

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

BTW… I don't own anything!! Except for Cobalt and the outside world she came from…

Enjoy!

* * *

SKYE desu ka:Thank you for the review. The Air Force rocks!

Dragon of Twilight: Well… I'm back

Lunar D. Hayase: Can't wait to hear them

Red n Black Roses: It was difficult, but I did fit it in. Thanks for the idea

SesshyLuver1: Haha, awesome idea, I modified it a little, but I found a place to fit it in. Enjoy!

Miorochi: Thanks, Tobi rocks!

PwnKage: um.. hyper much? But thank you!

* * *

**This story is now in a C-2 Community!! Eeek! Yeah!! I am SO happy! Thank you to whoever nominated this story to the "World of Creativity" community thingy, and also the person who nominated this story to the C2 community "". It is SUCH an honor! That is basically my motivation to pop out this chapter, which originally two really SHORT chapters. I am glad all of you really like this story, I am really ecstatic, seriously.**

**Thank You!**

**-Otakucraze**

* * *

Chapter 16

I was gathering my things when I heard a commotion going on in the living room, or should I say the "Barney" room… anyway I went out of the room to see what was going on to see people having a "going-away" party, for me, yet without me… I growled as no one noticed me and smirked as I turned around and went to the other member's bathroom, and using my melting power I made it impossible to get in or out of the bathroom, then did the same to all their rooms, after I reinforced the bathroom door with Titanium that is. I began walking to my room when

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-UMPH" I crashed to the ground with Tobi on top of me. I raised an eyebrow when he finally noticed who he crashed into. "Konan-hime! Somecrazyladywithshortredhairandgreeneyessaysthatshecreatedyouandsaidthatyouwereleaving!"

"Wha?" I said confused to the hyper-active distraught boy that was still on top of me. I pushed him off me. He took a deep breath and sat up cross-legged and stared at me through his one hole in his mask. He took another deep breath before saying

"Some crazy lady with short red hair and green eyes says that she created you and said that you were leaving!" I stared at him weirdly

"She said that she created me?"

"YEA!"

"well she's an idiot isn't she? I wasn't created by her, I was, however unfortunately, created by my parents by them having s-" I looked at Tobi as he tilted his head "nevermind" I finished before sighing and leaning my head on the wall while I looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you really leaving?"

"Yea, Rei-dono's orders"

Awhile Later…

"Hehehehe I am so evil" I said as I wringed my hands after setting off the thing that would send the bat cave.. er.. the AKATSUKI members in chaos for weeks.

I collapsed on the couch and waited for the chaos to begin.

Deidara came into the living room/ Barney room first. Tugging at the thing that would cause the chaos.. a bracelet.

"What is this thing, and why won't it come off" Deidara said. I grinned as I waited to hear the word he was going to say next. "Un" ZAP "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW UN" ZAP "OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW, UN" ZAP "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW-"

"What in the name of Jashin-sama" ZAP "F.UCK" ZAP "FUCK" ZAP "FUCK" ZAP "FUCK"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW, UN" ZAP

"FUCK" ZAP

"What is going on here?" Itachi said as he rubbed his eyes

"ITACHI!" Deidara screamed and at once three bracelets began to sing "pop goes the weasel". Three sets of eyes glared in my direction and I smiled "innocently" before getting up and jumping over the couch and running for my life.

I grabbed a remote control and pushed the only button on it. Multiple "zaps" could be heard all around Akatsuki hide-out, and I once again smiled evilly. Tobi poked his head out of the doorway of his room and looked around to see what was going on. I grabbed his arm as I ran by, three angry Akatsuki members in hot pursuit.

"Hi Tobi!" I said happily as we ran

"Hi Konan-sama, why are we running?" Tobi asked innocently and I looked at him for a split second before coming up with an evil plan.

"They are mad at me for making them piñatas"

"What's a piñata?"

"It's a Mexican game where little children learn to beat each other up later on in life (sorry if that offended anyone, but.. yeah), if you beat the piñata enough times it will give you candy" I said, "forgetting" to add the fact that the piñata is always _not_ alive.

"What type of candy?"

"All types, pocky, filled hard candy, snickers, milky way, atomic fireballs-"

"ATOMIC FIREBALLS?!" Tobi asked in excitement as he quickly did a few hand seals and two frying pans appeared out of nowhere and he jumped, flipped so he landed on the ceiling before screaming his war cry ("FOR THE FIREBALLS") and diving after the members that were running after me before a flurry of "zaps" and "whacks" could be heard.

I laughed evilly as I looked for the other members, I found them and upon seeing me.. let's just say I was running for my life again. I ran into Hidan's room and hid behind the door as I quickly finished the project on his doorknob. Once the three that were chasing me entered the room I put the camcorder to the ceiling in the corner before coming out of my hiding spot and slamming the door behind me as I slammed the door. I grinned evilly as the thought of the video with Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu would turn out.

I shrugged my shoulders at the thought before walking down the hallway with my hands in my pockets.

I walked throughout the lair doing random things so the Akatsuki members would remember me, like unplugging the fridge, making locking mechanisms on the bathrooms so it locked when you walked inside, but people could still come in from the outside. I also did the same thing to everyone else's bedroom doors.

It didn't take long before I was bored and ended up sitting at the table making origami, paper cranes, dragons, airplanes, shaken, kunai, and everything else I could remember. It surprised me when Itachi sat next to me and picked up one of the paper cranes before pulling the tail to make the wings flapped.

He was scaring me, he wasn't blowing up at me or making me go into that crazy world of his so he could torture me. No. All he was doing was sitting and playing with my origami creations with his extremely bruised hands. I smiled slightly.

'_I wonder how long it took Tobi to realize that they were not piñatas.'_ I thought before going back to making more origami creatures.

"It's a pity you're leaving so soon" Itachi said picking up the paper shuriken I recently made

"Why do you say that?" I asked attentively

"Because" he said before putting the paper creation on the table and looking up at me, which surprised me because I was not looking into the red depths of the Sharingan, but rather black depths of nothingness. He stood up, causing me to tilt my head up to look at him. "I have yet to pay you back" he said before grabbing my shoulders and smashing his lips onto mine.

I was shocked to say the least. I pushed him away and in an effort to get away from him I ended up falling out of the chair I was still sitting in and got up as quickly as possible. I breathed deeply as I just stared at him before grinning at him

"You want to KISS me, but you Ain't GONNA, cuz you're a GAY lord, and you suck DEIDARA'S-mmmph" I said as he forced his lips on mine once more. I pushed him away before snarling at him for a split second before I got an ingenious idea. "I love you Itachi" Pop goes the weasel filled the air but the best part was seeing the reaction of pure shock not only hit Itachi's face but the faces of the Akatsuki members that fell out of the closet who were eavesdropping. Once the song finished my innocent smile turned twisted and malicious as I punched him in the stomach and jumped over him and ran as I yelled "PYSCHE!"

I ended up leaving the lair to get some fresh air, and to get away from Itachi and came across my next bout of chaos.

"What the Hell is this?!" Rei-dono said as he stepped in a huge pile of dung.

"Kisame!" I yelled as "Surfin' USA (which I do not own)" entered the room via the numerous bracelets that adorned the members of Akatsuki. "What did I tell you about going outside to do your business?"

"What are you talking about, I didn't do that" Kisame defended

"If you didn't then who did?" I asked as the other members looked around at the other ones. "Now that I think about it, it could be Zetsu" At the mention of the name Zetsu another song came on

"CAPTAIN PLANET, HE'S OUR HERO-"

"WHAT IS MAKING THAT AWFUL NOISE?!" Rei-dono asked

"POLUTION DOWN TO ZERO-"

"IT'S THE BRACELET SIR" Itachi yelled over the music

"WHO MADE THEM?!" Rei-dono asked

"I DID SIR" I yelled happily, causing Pein to roll his eyes

"KONAN, WHY AM I NOT F.UCKING SURPRISED? DON'T TELL ME, YOU KNOW WHO REALLY DID C.RAP ON THE FLOOR, RIGHT?" He yelled over the Captain Planet theme song. His answer was the grin that adorned my face. "WHAT IS IT?"

I took out a small whistle and blew on it hard. Even with the loud music in the background you could still hear the thumping as well as feel the ground shake like crazy. A big, white furry bundle of fur the size of a human bounded through the door and tackled me, causing the members of Akatsuki to watch in horror as the massive ball of fur started to attack my face with his tongue as I giggled my butt off.

"What is that?" Rei-dono asked, now that the dreaded "Captain Planet (also do not own)" theme song was done and over with

"He's my puppy" I said as I was finally able to get up and petted the massive "puppy's" head "Isn't he cute?" The members of the bat cave-Akatsuki stared at my slobbered on face in shock

"GET RID OF IT!!" They yelled in unison


	17. Love Stuff is in the Air Deidara Farted

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot

Hello, man I love this story, I love making the twists and turns in the plot. Making the Akatsuki boys suffer is amazing fun, and if you have any suggestions on how to make them suffer, by all means, give me them by reviews, I love adding them in, and changing the story ever so slightly just to add them in.

BTW… I don't own anything!! Except for Cobalt and the outside world she came from…

Enjoy!

* * *

NejiTenSasuSaku4eva: You are a GENIUS, believe me, the readers will thank you for your ingenious idea, for it gave me one of my own…

10000 Dead Roses: Thanks for the idea, it's in here… mwahahahahaha

Haku's No. 1 Girl: Thank you! It's nice to know I was missed.

KuroInu579: Here you are then

Runelesca: Great idea!

Sesshyluver1: I'll see what I can do

last-blue mage: The puppy was awesome! Thank Loveless Minji-chan for it, not me, it was her idea.

charmunclefleeblix-san: Thank you, it's the readers who keep it awesome, their ideas keep this fic alive.

TheWinchesterAngel: Thank you

Suzakus Wings: That means a lot to me. Thank You

BlackWolf415: Thank you so much. Ideas are greatly appreciated as well

Flick: Awesome ideas, thank you. I'll try and fit them into the next chapter

WhitejadeDragon14: No I am not DEAD! Jeez, move out of the country and had to live without internet yeah and have a job that is so freaking demanding I have like no time to myself, yeah, DEAD.. no. Nice to know you care though… teehee

Ace Frost: Your wish is my command

Mistyfalls: Here you are

TykiMickLover: Here… wipes forehead why are readers so demanding?

SKYE desu ka:Thank you for the review. The Air Force rocks!

Dragon of Twilight: Well… I'm back

Lunar D. Hayase: Can't wait to hear them

Red n Black Roses: It was difficult, but I did fit it in. Thanks for the idea

SesshyLuver1: Haha, awesome idea, I modified it a little, but I found a place to fit it in. Enjoy!

Miorochi: Thanks, Tobi rocks!

PwnKage: um.. hyper much? But thank you!

* * *

**This story is now in a C-2 Community!! Eeek! Yeah!! I am SO happy! Thank you to whoever nominated this story to the "World of Creativity" community thingy, and also the person who nominated this story to the C2 community "In Love With A Weasel" and "OC's Naruto Haven". It is SUCH an honor! That is basically my motivation to pop out this chapter, which originally two really SHORT chapters. I am glad all of you really like this story, I am really ecstatic, seriously.**

**Thank You!**

**-Otakucraze**

* * *

Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long to get this one out, but there is FINALLY some action, consider that my present for you all for your patience for this chapter.**

After the whole puppy dilemma (I ended up having to give the poor thing away) Rei-dono said I would be leaving to Amegakure by the end of the week instead of tomorrow. I'm guessing it is for his sanity, after all, I can only take so much boredom before going berserk, and sense he is the only one there to deal with it.. not good for him. As everyone was sleeping, and because I couldn't go to sleep, I modified the bracelets, like increasing the shock amounts, changing words, putting new songs in, the works. I went around the lair doing random things for my enjoyment and opened a door to find Kakuzu, Hidan and Zetsu in, which confused me sense they were all sleeping on top of other and oddly enough all of them were sucking their thumbs. It took a while for me to realize that I locked them in this very room when I was running for my life the day before, which made me laugh. I remembered the camcorder I placed in the room and began a mad search for it and found it sliced in half, as well as the pieces of wall that lay above and below the camcorder. I looked back at Hidan, who was still sleeping, and growled, he was going to pay dearly, it took me WEEKS to create that. I took out a camera and took a picture of Hidan, who was cuddling next to Kakuzu, sucking his thumb, and holding his scythe like a child would his teddy bear, just for laughs, and left the door open and went to Hidan's room, and making him pay dearly for ruining my camcorder. After finishing up my little bout of horror on Hidan and the members I went into my room and was finally able to sleep, dreaming of burning parents and Itachi dying of a paper cut.

I woke up to not one but two high pitched screams, which instantly made me smile because I knew who made both of them. I jumped out of bed and got dressed in an oversized white shirt and black pants and quickly brushed my hair and putting my flower that Sasori gave me into my hair, before running out of the room to see what type of damage had been done.

I walked into the Barney room to see most of the Akatsuki members, minus Itachi, on the ground laughing their heads off while two of them, Hidan and Kakuzu stood in the middle of them and glared at everyone they could. Upon seeing the two of them I broke into a series of giggles, causing them both to glare my way. Hidan spoke first

"YOU," Hidan said pointing at me "do you see what you DID?!" He said, pointing to his hair, which was now green, it was still shiny and gelled back though, and made his head look like a multi flavored lollipop.

"You can dye it back, but this, THIS" Kakuzu said, pointing to his now pink mask "was a very EXPENSIVE and RARE material, the LAST of its kind. It cannot be replaced with another trivial fabric."

"You motherf.ucking c.ock sucker" Hidan said evilly to me, glaring at the same time, which made him look even more "lollipop-ish", causing me to laugh as the bracelets all began to sing "Ripped pants" from Spongebob. Hidan gave me the "You've gotta be kidding me" look while I grinned. "I hate you" he said before turning, causing me to bust out laughing once again at the back of his head where I shaved into his head "Konan's B.itch" he growled at me and the rest of the members who seemed to laugh harder at the back of his head before leaving the room, Kakuzu soon following after.

Itachi came into the room next, absolutely livid and I seemed to be the one who made him livid. I grinned innocently at him.

"What's wrong Itachi?"

"I woke up being shocked by this thing" he said shaking the bracelet that adorned his wrist in front of my face. "I didn't do ANYTHING to get shocked" He said angrily. I kept grinning at him. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win my game, before giving up and walked away, which made me disappointed, I wanted to have more fun with Itachi.

"Augh who farted?" Kisame said as Deidara raised his hand, before chuckling lightly. Kisame began fanning the stench away from him and grabbing the air freshener and spraying it in the direction of Deidara.. and me.

"NOOO" I yelled, hand raised towards the air freshener bottle, causing Itachi to turn around confused and curious at why I was yelling. I closed my eyes quickly and covered my nose but it was no use, I could still smell the concoction I made, even if I could barely smell anything, and in my bit of sanity I squeezed my eyes shut more.

"What's going on.." Itachi said, coming where I was, when the air was clear of the concoction. I kept my eyes shut as I heard Deidara say

"Why did you do tha.." Deidara started angrily in which he probably turned around, stopping in his sentence before saying "You look nice today" Deidara said sexily

"Thanks you do too" Kisame said in the same tone. Next you could hear "Mph" I cringed

"What did you do?" Itachi said. By the sound of his voice he was in front of me and was close, REALLY close. I shook my head before moving my hands to my eyes and began to breathe slowly in an attempt to calm down. "Konan.." Itachi said warningly before grabbing my wrists, causing me to freak out even more as he easily overpowered me and brought my hands to my sides. "What did you do?" He said softly as I still refused to answer. He released one of my wrists and rested his hand on my jaw line before softly rubbing my skin with his thumb, causing me to open my eyes in shock, and then curse as my mind went fuzzy. Next thing I knew I was glomping Itachi and began kissing him while he was in shock on the ground. I began ripping off his clothes to get my hands on his chest and rub his skin. He stopped my hands before flipping me over and kissed me back and then stopped to go to my ear and saying huskily "My room, now".

Needless to say we ran into his room and began the make-out session again. He pressed me against the wall, kissing me more passionately, as he began to pull off my clothes and then deciding to walk, while still kissing, to the bed where he pushed me onto before unbuttoning his pants and climbing back on me. I grabbed his neck and brought his mouth back onto mine, he began fumbling with my pants while attacking my mouth with his tongue and riding his hands up my shirt. He took the opportunity to unhook my bra and then decided to begin to assault my breasts, causing me to buck so he could touch more and moan into his mouth, making him smirk against my lips. He took my hands and brought them to his pants, where he had already pulled them down, along with his boxers, to his penis and his hands went back to my breasts and he stopped kissing me for a second to cast Tsukuyomi on both of us having us go to his special world for more time, before attacking my neck with bites and nibbles as I began to play with his friend. It seemed to instantly get hard under my fingers just as my brain started to clear from the fog. I screamed in shock and felt disgusted with myself as I pushed him off of me, and then repelled the calcium in his body to get out of his world before quickly sitting up and covering my body with his sheets and getting up off his bed. I glared at him who was looking at me in a state of shock and confusion before running out of his room and running into mine before slamming and locking the door behind me. I slid down the door breathed heavily.

"That was too close for comfort" I said to myself as I heard two sets of high-pitched screams coming from the Barney room which was almost not enough to crack a small smile on my lips.


	18. The Truth and Then Some Bombs

**AN: I am so sorry this took so long to get out!!!! Enjoy for this is the last chapter and there will be no more after this!**

* * *

I had locked myself in my room for days, refusing to go out, and for the millionth time Itachi was knocking on the door. I growled for he had awakened me with the sound.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled while pulling the comforter over my head

"Konan, I have been outside the door for three days, do you really expect me to leave you alone?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want an explanation of what happened," He paused "I also have something to tell you, which is for your ears alone" I sighed as curiosity made me move to the door, in my under-outfit and wrapped my comforter around me for it was freezing. I opened the door a crack.

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you in a secure location" I sighed at his reply and opened the door more to let him through and closed the door. Then walked back to my bed to sit on, a quick look in the mirror showed my disheveled hair that I hadn't bothered to brush since the 'incident', sighed to myself and looked to Itachi as he looked around the room before focusing on me as well.

"Well, what is it you need to tell me that is for my ears alone?" I asked

"First you need to explain to me what this is" He said as he pulled the dreaded air freshener from inside his cloak causing me to instantly tense "Relax I am not going to spray it" he said as he threw it beside me on the bed

"It was an idea of mine for a prank, I was not expecting it to backfire as it did, when it is sprayed whoever smells it falls in love with the first person they see" He nodded, acknowledging that I had explained what he wanted to explain

"Ah, I guess this means it is now my turn to explain." He said "But how to start" He said as he turned away from me and faced the door "Do you remember what you asked me when you first came here all those months ago?"

"Not really" I said

"You asked to tell you what it felt like to kill my family and especially my parents and why I left my brother…"

"Yeah, go on"

"There is more to this story than most people know." He turned to me before "I grew up in war, and despise it"

"Then why…" He held up his hand to stop my question

"Please don't interrupt." He took a deep breath "My family was going to rage war on the Konoha village, and as a mission that I accepted as I was ANBU at that time, I killed my family" He looked disgusted at himself and turned around "But I couldn't kill my brother, for I wanted him to think what Konoha wanted him to think and kill me for it, and get as much power from me as possible after he kills me of course" He turned around to look at me "I tell you this for he is near and I know he has grown in power and I felt you needed to know the truth, for I have grown rather attached to you and I want you to make the right choice when it comes, and I say this now because my brother will kill me this encounter, I know it, and you of all the people here deserve a goodbye. And stay away from Tobi, there is a lot more to him than you know, and he is smarter and more manipulative than you think he is too" He came closer to my shocked face "Goodbye Konan, no, goodbye _Cobalt_" and with a swift kiss on my cheek he left me in my room. Itachi Uchiha was really an enigma he seemed like this dangerous killer, which he was but… the story that fled everywhere was so _dead wrong_ it was infuriating. And even though I know I shouldn't I was starting to really like the side he had just shown me. Kindness was not something I was used to and it was nice, very nice.

I quickly threw the comforter away from me and brushed my hair and put my make-up as quickly as possible and ran out of my room and did a frantic search for the Uchiha who had infuriated me so many times before that had told me the true story of why he was so widely feared.

I found him in the kitchen and my presence shocked the Akatsuki members but what I did next shocked them even more…

I jumped into Itachi's arms and kissed him, wrapping my legs around his waist for extra measure. And for an added measure when we broke apart for air I whispered in his ear

"I am going to miss you" before he turned my face to look at me to kiss him again. 

* * *

AN: I hope you didn't think that was the end of the chapter even though it would've been a good one, but our heroine needed to finish this chapter in a better way.

* * *

It had been a month since Itachi left to fight his brother and I was still having difficulty accepting his death. I had again locked myself in my room and had gone out to help Rei-dono with his Jiraiya problem and right after there was no need for me I went back into my room to sulk. His last words to me still rang in my head "After I'm gone get back to your dimension, I don't want them to use you for another war, you deserve more than that, you deserve peace……. And love"

While sulking I was fixing up the kinks in my dimension traveling machine and had finally gotten it working. I had begun to work on my last project, to destroy it after I had gone back home, using what I had built my room with I had finished the time bomb and wrote out my letter of resignation and glued it to the ceiling.

"Dear Akatsuki

This is my formal letter of resignation.

I do not want to be used to further a war in this world nor a world in my dimension.

I take my leave now, the explosion blowing up my hard work all these months so you may never come to my dimension, but know if you find some way to get to my world…

**I WILL DESTROY YOU**

Cobalt, formally known as Konan"

I set the bomb up for a good ten minutes and started the machine to get me out of this dreaded world. After pressing the necessary buttons I felt the nauseating feeling came over me again as well as feeling my body come apart one molecule at a time and looked at my hand, this time in happiness, as I saw I could look through it once more. My stomach dropped as it did the first time I dimension traveled and I instinctively closed my eyes as I felt I was spinning and then it just stopped. I opened my eyes to find the room I fist dimension travelled from and breathed in the familiar air. I let out a breath I had not known I had been holding and walked out of the dreaded machine, not before a quick slice to the cords and destroying the inside and outside of course.

I walked the familiar hallways I had been dreaming about for months and went into my office and saw someone else now owned it. I shrugged and went down the hallways and down the stair case and looked at the clock mounted above the exit to see it was now midnight. I laughed to myself knowing no one would enter the building that took everything important to me away for hours and instead of going outside I went to the basement where the generator was and setting up another bomb to go off 30 minutes before anyone got in. To waste time I walked the hallways of my past and stopped where my hell began, my mother's laboratory and melted the door to get in to see a major shock, it was a clone of me, disgusted I threw it to the ground and kicked it a couple of times and looked up to see more in large pools of green liquid. My anger sparked and I threw kunai at the pools and killed all the clones. Leaving the room to go to my father's office, again melting his door, I was disappointed to see nothing in it that reminded him of me, which stung, for my mother had missed me enough to make clones of me, while my father obviously didn't care. I sighed and nicked on his watches and some money, and decided to get out of the building before the bomb detonated and crossed the street to the sit on the bench to the bus stop that was out here in the middle of nowhere and looked at the watch.

"3 minutes to go" I said and looked at the building I had grown to hate.

My mind brought me back to the thing I last thought of before my adventure began and I said it aloud

"I hate a lot of things, but the number one spot has to go to the 'wonderful' gatherings I cough was forced to go to with my parents to the company they worked for, and that I forced to work at as well.

I didn't always hate those get-togethers. Quite the contrary, I actually enjoyed these get-togethers because it was usually the only time I got to spend with my parents." I looked down at the watch

1 minutes

"Itachi… I have decided to not kill my parents" I said to the wind looking up to the sky hoping he was listening to me "For from what you told me I realized I hated my parents for what they _did_ to me which was all for the love of the company. So I actually hate the company, and without the building…"

30 seconds

"My revenge will be quenched"

At that moment I watched my parents come out of the parking garage and walking towards the building 100 yard away as it then exploded and smoke and ash rose into the sky as flames rose on the parts of the building that still remained and my parents looked at the building in shock as they lay 100 feet from where they once stood. I let a laugh creep out of my lips which was stopped abruptly as the bus approached I got on the bus attempting to look grim and shaken as I paid my fare

"Woah, what happened here?" The bus driver said

"Someone blew the building up"

"Did you work there are you hurt?"

"I used to work there" I said as I took my seat and looked out the window as more employees came on the scene. The bus headed down the road when an ambulance followed by three fire trucks. I smirked to myself and relaxed as I sat back in my seat.

"Now to start a new life and leave the past behind" I whispered to myself


	19. Great News Cobalt Lives!

So I have great news, I have decided to bring Cobalt back into another series, since people cannot believe that this story is over… Cobalt will be introduced in Chapter 10 of I Never Thought I'd Lie About Having Amnesia!

Enjoy and happy reading

-Otakucraze


End file.
